Like A Sunday
by Angkeats
Summary: Sequel to ‘Pole Position’- Troy has returned from his tour and it appears Gabi has moved on. But has she? Will the one time lovers be able to get over their past and create a future?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh okay then I will post it lol!**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful, kind words and for taking the time to review. Karen and Amy you will make a comeback also…look out.**

**And sorry if this drags on please tell me if it does, but here is the 'long awaited' sequel to Pole Position.**

**First Chapter…ooh I'm nervous. Please comment, thank you.**

**Enjoy**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hi Bea" Gabi said casually dropping her bag on the counter of 'Joe's Diner'.

The very same diner she and Troy had eaten breakfast at. But now she was a regular.

"Hey, Gabi!" Bea smiled warmly from behind the counter, her apron tight around her expanding stomach as her baby got bigger. "You meeting Danny?" she asked, knowing Gabi often came in for lunch with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, if he finishes at the garage in time" she sighed

Gabi now had a job running dancercise classes at the gym between Karen's house and the small town where Danny worked.

She'd been dating Danny for about a month now and he was sweet enough but there were still a little hole in her heart where Troy used to belong. More than little. More like huge.

Danny had offered her a necklace just last week and she had refused it. He'd been upset but he'd also been patient and waited for when she was ready.

Gabi had nothing lasting from Troy that proved his love to her. No jewellery, no toys. His flowers were long dead and it made her ache that that was what she loved most about him. That despite his money, his fame, the thing that meant the most to her was the night he took her for ice cream, or how he washed her hair when she was ill.

But she'd had to shake herself out of these thoughts regularly and get on with it. Life wasn't going to deal her a second chance at happiness. She'd had hers and she'd missed it, and now she would have to settle for second best.

Danny came in, greasy, in his overalls, his grin huge. He had curly dark hair and warm, melted chocolate eyes. He was taller then Troy but not as built, and he was only eighteen.

"Hey there's my girl!" he grinned and Gabi smiled back

"Hey grease-monkey" she chided, escaping his black fingers as he tried to tickle her

"What are you having for lunch?" he asked "I'm starving!" he enthused, sitting next to her at the counter

Bea gave him a look "You better go wash those greasy paws, Danny" she warned

He rolled his eyes "Okay, okay" he sighed and disappeared.

"You know something doll?" Bea asked Gabi as Gabi vacantly stared into space

"What's that?" Gabi snapped to attention, looking into Bea's hazel eyes, her chestnut hair framing her face in curls

"You don't look at him the same way you looked at the other one" she lifted her eyebrows

Gabi rolled her eyes then. This wasn't the first time Bea had mentioned Troy. Not by name. She never mentioned his name. But she talked about Gabi's feelings for him. Frequently. That was why she thought of him every time she stepped into this place.

It was probably why she ended up here in the first place. Her memories of eating here, having that comfortable relationship, the childlike abandonment.

Maybe she shouldn't have come here. For her heart to recover it would have been best not to indulge in this reminder of the past. But she had to have something tangible. Something to comfort her.

"He's not here though is he?" she said softly "And I have Danny now, and a new life" she said more strongly, hopefully convincing Bea who gave her another knowing look.

"Honey, I know you miss him. You don't have to hide it from me. He knows it too" she jerked her head toward the door of the men's toilets where Danny appeared now.

She frowned. Did everyone have to know about the very public split of her and Troy?

It was bad enough she had to nurse a broken heart three months ago but to have the papers printing all kinds of stories just made things worse. Luckily, no-one much worried about tabloids round these parts, but Gabi worried her heartbreak was plain for everyone to see.

"What's that sad face for?" Danny asked

"No lunch yet" Gabi lied, letting him kiss her gently. He cuddled her into his hips and she knew he was getting impatient. He wanted to have sex and she kept stalling.

"Come on, Bea, speed it up" he joked

"You haven't ordered yet!" she accused indignantly

"Oh yeah" he laughed and they ordered cheeseburgers for lunch, Danny fussing over Gabi as she sat, deep in her own thoughts.

--

Troy clutched his teddy as he got off the tour bus. He hadn't seen the thing for years but his mom had handed it to him when he was packing, 'for company' she said. Right now his soft toy was like a lifeline. The only thing he had left that hadn't let him down, that he hadn't fucked up and that loved him unconditionally.

"What a journey eh, Pirate?" he said to the toy. His bear had gained an eye patch after the next door neighbor's dog had a fight with him and 'Pirate' had lost. Before that he was called Buddy.

Unfortunately, a paparazzi happened to be lurking and caught a picture of Troy hugging his bear and he smiled bemusedly, rushing up the path to his parent's house with his bags.

His mom opened the door and hugged him, tears in her eyes, and his dad followed behind her, man-hugging him and going out to get the luggage while his mom clung on for dear life.

Troy chuckled "I know I'm famous, but I didn't expect my own mother to believe the hype" he quipped, his throat spasming against the tears as the reality of being back set in. Back in California. Back in a ten mile radius of Gabi.

"Shh" she tsked, stroking his hair as she took in his face, stepping back, looking at his attire.

He had on a dark duffle coat he'd bought in New York with some smart jeans, trademark converse shoes and a shirt under his jacket.

"You look smart" she praised "But thin, too thin" she frowned "I have some waffles on in the kitchen, come and eat something" she admonished and he looked behind for his dad who was lugging in his bags of gifts.

"God Troy what did you buy? The whole of New York City?" he asked, out of breath "That's all of it" Troy sighed as the coach headed off and he waved to the driver.

"Well it's almost Christmas. Thought I'd be organized" he shrugged and they went into the kitchen where his mom was dishing up waffles.

Sat round the table were all his friends, including Chad.

Troy beamed "Oh my god!" he yelled, high fiving them all, hugging Chad as he stood up "What are you ugly bunch doing here?" he asked, shocked

"We knew you were back today" Tom said

"And your mom promised us food" Jason quipped, Linda tapping him on the shoulder in a pretend slap

"Thanks, guys, it means a lot." He smiled, taking in his friends faces around the table as they tucked into their food, thinking, there's someone missing.

But he knew there was always someone missing. Wherever he went, whatever he did, there was a space where Gabi fit and she wasn't here to fill it. And she would never be. He took off his jacket and began talking about his time away, brushing his feelings to one side.

"So how was the tour?" Chad asked, taking a mouthful of food

"It was good, man. The backing dancers took me out to casinos, Indy car racing…"his mom gave him a look

"Sorry mom" he blushed

"It's okay. You already went to a lap dancing club" she joked

The guys laughed and Troy smiled, remembering Gabi in that sexy little genie outfit.

"And the girls?" Jason asked and the others looked at him pointedly "What!? I was only asking…" he muttered

"The fans were great. Other than that, there were no girls…" he shrugged

"No girls?" Jason looked shocked "All those dancers…three months…"

Chad elbowed him this time and Troy had to laugh at their frantic actions. No one wanted to mention Gabi it would seem.

"You guys know me better than that" Troy said calmly, bypassing the awkwardness "Look, I just got back, I haven't unpacked so I'll bring your gifts round next time I see you" he said then to improve the mood

"Ooh gifts, the famous Troy Bolton got us gifts" Tom ribbed him and Troy had to smile

"Okay you lot, I am shattered and I just wanna crawl in my bed and vegetate for 3 days." He sighed, getting up to see them out.

Chad hovered at the door "I missed you, dude" he said and Troy clasped his hand, their shoulders touching as they said goodbye

"You too buddy" Troy smiled as Chad walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok you might be waiting a biiit longer for the Troyella moment but it will come…**

**And in the meantime here's chapter 2**

**Pls review!**

**Thanks**

**PS If you want a part in any of my upcoming stories please give me your name and I will try my best!**

**CHAPTER 2**

'_**Bolton Bears All**_

_**Sorry ladies! We got you all a –quiver at the thought of Troy Bolton naked, but we are talking about bare of another kind- Troy's teddy bear.**_

_**Returning home from a grueling three-month tour, Troy went to his parent's house and took his toy along instead of a girl.**_

_**Half of the world's female population is wondering who will grace Troy's arm in place of recently dumped Gabriella Montez, especially with the infamous Music awards coming up as well as other showbiz bashes he is expected to attend.**_

_**Crowds went wild for the man himself at his concert dates and security was strict after the recent security scare endured by Bolton, which ultimately led to the end of his relationship with 'normal girl' Gabriella.**_

_**We can't wait to see who will accompany Troy for the festive season- and more importantly, what will they be wearing??'**_

Gabi smiled at the picture of Troy on page six of the Times, stroking his face gently as tears hit her eyes. He was back; at last, he was back.

Not that it made any difference.

"I saw that" Karen said gently as she walked through in her dressing gown and Gabi put the paper down quickly

"I don't know why you don't let Danny go and stop leading him on" she added

Gabi sighed "You're right; it's not fair on him. But I do really like him"

"So what? I like my dentist, doesn't mean I want to date him"

"But without him, I have no-one" Gabi shrugged

"You could have Troy. If you went back on your knees begging for forgiveness. I never even got to pinch his amazing butt" she sulked

"His butt is mine" she said possessively, then "Was mine"

"Will you not even go and talk to him?" she begged

Gabi shook her head resolutely "I'm with Danny now, it's not fair on him for me to go chasing after someone else"

"But…" Karen began

"No buts!" Gabi smiled then "I have a class, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay" Karen watched her friend go, looking at the paper and wishing Gabi would see the light and maybe, just maybe, she would be happy again.

---

Troy crawled out of his bed at his parent's house sometime around midday the following day. He padded down to the kitchen, hair stuck up messily, yawning hugely as he stretched his arms above his head as he entered the kitchen.

"Jeez, is this him?" a voice said warmly and Troy looked over to the kitchen counter to see his mom talking to a man he didn't recognize.

"That's him" she smiled "Troy, I'd like you to meet Greg Fairweather."

Troy frowned, moving over toward the stranger, feeling more than awkward

"Greg, this is my son, Troy." His mom said and his blue eyes implored with hers as he shook Greg's hand, then met his gaze.

"I'm a business manager, Troy" he explained, ending Troy's confusion "Your mom tells me you're in need of one"

He nodded "You could say that" he mused, thinking how he had sacked Robert's sorry ass about a month into the tour after he found out he had sold a story about him and Gabi.

"I know Greg through a family friend." His mom explained "I thought you two should meet."

"Okay. Well, uh, sorry I'm not at my best right now, but you're more than welcome to hang around while I get showered up…" he said, slipping back into 'promo Troy' mode

Greg smiled "You've been away from home for three months. I'm not here to talk business. I just wanted to get to know you. I base all my business decisions around the person. Not the other way around" he said gently and Troy's mom gave him a pointed look as if to say 'see'

Troy nodded thoughtfully "Well grab some breakfast, man, let's talk" he shrugged easily, relaxing and his mom smiled as the pair sat at the table, chatting about his tour experience.

---

Troy had been back in his flat a total of three days. He was unpacked, he was rested, he had a new manager in Greg who'd just left after their breakfast meeting and he was getting back to normal.

Whatever normal was going to be.

Greg had already booked him in for 'post tour' interviews and he had a photo shoot set up, ironically set in the sleepy town that he and Gabi had escaped to that day. He was kind of looking forward to going back and kind of scared too. Would it bring back too many memories? Was he ever going to be able to move on?

He had the Mummy awards next week and he still had to find a date. He was running out of choices.

A knock sounded at his door and he headed over with a frown, not sure who it could be.

The small blonde on the other side shocked him "Amy!" he exclaimed, the last person he had expected to see

"Hi." She blushed, her hands nervously fiddling together as he looked at her

"Hi! How are you?" he asked

"I'm good. Err, is Gabi in?" she asked tentatively

"She didn't tell you?" he asked

"Tell me what?" she asked, oblivious

"You didn't see the papers?" he asked again

"I saw something about you had a fight but I never believe what I read. I guessed you'd made it up…right?" she asked

Troy sighed, his eyes sad "She moved out before I went on tour" he said softly, reliving the pain a little

"What!" Amy gasped "Oh my god, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have come, I …" she blushed deeply, feeling so embarrassed

"Wait!" he called behind her "Don't go, you weren't to know. Why don't you have a coffee then I'll drop you in town and give you the address" he offered

"Oh, I couldn't…"she began

"You could, and you will" he smiled, "Come in"

She smiled tentatively back "Okay"

….

Troy waited while Amy got out of his car and looked around him, knowing he was unlikely to see her, but somehow hunting Gabi out all the same.

"Take care, Amy. Call me, if you need anything" he said as he handed over his number "And don't make me have to change my phone" he grinned as he pulled away

Amy stared at the number in her hand. Oh my god, Troy Bolton had just given her his number. She felt a little faint.

"Hey you old hoe!" Gabi shouted from about ten feet away and Amy gaped, thinking how close she was to seeing Troy

Amy laughed as Gabi launched herself at her "Hey scumbag" she returned

"What brings you to town?" she asked, then "How did you find me?"

"Err, Troy actually." She blushed and Gabi's smile dropped

"Oh. How…how is he?" she asked quietly, her brown eyes begging for details even though she was trying to look nonchalant

"Err, he looked okay." She lied. Actually, he looked hot, but she couldn't say that

"Oh. Good. So you on a visit, holiday, what?" she asked then

Amy eyed her. She had exactly the same look as Troy. Dark circles from lack of sleep. Forced smile pretending to be happy. Empty eyes.

"Just a few days visit to see the sights" she smiled

Gabi hugged her "Let me ask Karen if we can share my bed at her place. It's great to see you again" she enthused as she linked arms with her and headed home.

---

"Hey man watch the pins!" Troy said as he felt something stab him in the thigh, and worried about his manhood being victim to tailor in the suit shop.

"I'm sorry " he apologized, his hands clearly shaky as he continued to measure and pin the material that would be used to pattern his suit for the awards.

The record company had paid for him to have a suit made as they didn't trust him to get his own. He smiled to himself at this, amused. He was scruffy and he was proud.

"Okay dude, listen" he said then to the guy at his groin

He looked up

"I'm just guy okay, just a guy off the street who needs a suit. I shit and eat and do everything just like you. Okay buddy?" he asked

The guy nodded and the owner of the shop came in with Greg.

"Is everything okay Mr. Bolton?" the owner asked

"Please, call me Troy" he pleaded for the 20th time that day "And yes, everything is perfect. I think you should give Hank a pay rise" he suggested and the owner smiled

Greg came over "You ready for the shoot tomorrow?" he checked

Troy nodded, wincing as a pin again made its way into his skin, but determined not to make Hank any more nervous or his whole leg would be injured by time this was over.

"Yup."

"Early start. I'll pick you up at 8. Who's your plus one for the awards?" he asked again

Troy shrugged "I have no idea. You got a daughter?" he asked suddenly

Greg laughed "I sure do, but I'm not letting her anywhere near you" he chuckled

"Why not?" Troy was hurt

"She has homework" he said then and Troy rolled his eyes "Ha-ha"

He liked Greg from day one. He took into account his beliefs, values and what was important to him, and still managed his career on top of it.

"I might have to rent a date" he said then, jokingly

"What if we run a prize?" Greg suggested

"What?" Troy looked at him

"Win a date with Troy Bolton" he quipped

Troy cocked a brow "That was a film"

"No, the film was Tad Hamilton. You're Troy Bolton" he said slowly as though Troy had brain damage and Troy laughed again at his humour.

"You know what I mean. It's a bit cheesy."

"Well, it'd give one fan the ultimate experience. Give you a date. And positive press" he added, knowing the fan angle already had him sold

"Sure, why not. But Greg, you sell my body- but not my soul!" he called dramatically as Greg left the room again, Troy finally able to get changed and avoid damage for life from the tailor's pins.

After leaving the suit shop, he headed into town to get a haircut and then went home, grabbed his skateboard and his friend Tom and they spent an afternoon in the park having fun and letting off steam.

His apartment seemed empty when he did make it home and he showered and wandered around in his boxers, grabbing a cushion and leaning on the sofa to watch TV.

It was weird being home. He was so used the adrenaline rush of going out on stage every night, the screams, the living out of a suitcase.

He felt kind of lost. At least until things picked up again and he started his next project.

He heard another knock on his door and came round, surprised to see he had fallen asleep and it was evening already.

He got up, sleepily heading for the door, wondering who it was.

Chad eyed him amusedly "Put it away dude, it don't have any effect on me" he smiled and Troy covered his eyes with his hand, grinning

"And what is that!?" he asked, snatching Troy's cushion from his hand as Troy grabbed a top from his radiator and shimmied into a pair of jeans that were there too.

Troy looked up at him, seeing his 'cushion' had in fact been his teddy.

"Oh YOU'RE the famous teddy bear" Chad was talking to the bear and Troy thought how lucky Pirate were to have such good friends, then shook his head at his own deranged thoughts. "You looked GREAT in the paper!" he enthused "Fat? No, dude, you looked HOT"

Troy grabbed his bear back, slapping Chad lightly round the head and dischevelling his curls "Hey" he complained as Troy placed Pirate back on the sofa in front of the TV and Chad looked at him funny.

"Seriously dude they're gonna pull you apart" he warned

Troy shrugged "I don't care."

"Okay" Chad shrugged, then "So you coming out tonight?" he asked "We're playing poole"

"Tonight? Ah, no can do, I have an early start" he explained

"That never stopped you before…" he tempted him

Troy smiled mischievously "True! But I am beat."

"Okay, well if I can't tempt you then I must go and meet the others…." He got up and headed for the door "And tell them you're staying in with the bear" he finished and sprinted for the door as Troy caught him up and shut the door before he could escape

"Okay I'll come. Just don't diss the bear, okay?" he warned.

Chad grinned "Alriiight!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok it's coming it's coming I promise.**

**And some of you may think this sounds familiar because I posted it by accident before lol. Now it will make sense.**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 3**

Gabi lay on Danny's bed as they kissed, feeling his hands wandering, pulling away when he tried to go further, feeling his arousal against her thigh as they lay entwined.

"What's up?" he asked, kissing her neck and she moaned gently "You want to, don't you?" he asked, his hands going over her breasts.

"Danny…" she stopped his hands gently

"What? We've been doing this for three weeks" he sighed and she got angry

"We'll be doing it for three years if you keep on like that" she snapped

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" he said gently as she moved from his body and sat up, fiddling with the edges of his Spiderman comic that she'd lain on.

"Who?" she asked blindly, even though her mind shot up images of Troy, mostly naked.

He cocked his head to look at her, taking her wrist from her lap and she shrunk a little at the contact "That guy you were seeing. The famous one. What's his name now?" he joked, pretending to think of his name and Gabi couldn't help but smile.

Why did he have to be so understanding? So nice?

"Oh that's it! Troy Bolton I think. No I'm sure it's Troy Bolton"

It always made Gabi laugh how people used his full name because he was famous. Like they couldn't call him Troy because they didn't know him.

"He's back from his tour" she said then "I'm sorry, it's not fair on you" she admitted

"Hey, I didn't mean to pressure you. Whenever you're ready" he assured her, trying to hug her.

Gabi gave into it, but knew his hugs didn't come anywhere near the ones she were used to with Troy.

"I know you miss him. And it's going to take time for your heart to mend. But I want to be the one to mend it." He said and Gabi cried softly in his arms, her hurt and pain ebbing away as he rubbed her back.

---

Troy got up, hung-over, aching, tired, but on time for Greg to collect him at 8am.

God Greg would think so badly of him. And the magasine crew. But for one night, for those few hours he was out, the alcohol had made him feel better. Well, made him feel nothing at all which had to be an improvement on the pain he felt without Gabi.

He opened the door and Greg took one look at him

"Oh, Troy" he sighed, knowing from Linda that he was hurting from his relationship break-up and heeding her advice that he was going to have a rough patch before he got better.

"I know, I know, I'm old enough to know better, it's unprofessional and I've let myself down as well as you and my fans and the magazine…" he sighed, giving himself a ticking off before Greg could speak

Greg smiled kindly "I was just gonna say do you want an aspirin, and by the sound of it, you don't need my judgement, you're giving yourself plenty already" he mused

"I'm sorry; it was a last minute thing. Blame the bear" he said mystically as he collected his jacket, ready to leave.

'Joe's Diner' was the scene of the shoot and Troy had to lift an ironic eyebrow as he walked in, surrounded by magazine entourage. It seemed like everyone and their friend was on this shoot.

They'd managed to make him look half decent, dressing him in drain pipe turn-ups and a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his biceps.

He'd looked for Bea behind the counter but it seemed like she wasn't working today as he carried on posing, and the diners who did visit for their daily snacks, were quite fascinated by the singing star in their midst.

---

Gabi smiled to herself as she left 'Jazzercise' and headed toward the diner. She'd just had the over 50's class and they were always the best, it was like having a roomful of grandmother's looking after her, bringing her cakes and treats, and on occasion, a whole casserole or shepherd's pie to take home, saying she needed to eat 'proper food' because she was looking too thin.

She was going to meet Danny and she had some good news. She'd applied for a job at the local dance studio as a private instructor there, quite a privileged position, and she'd just got news she was being given a three month trial. She could understand their hesitancy to take her on without a trial. She hardly had a great resume. But they had seen her dancercise classes and they were impressed with her work ethic.

Danny was sat at the counter as she ran over and not seeing his grave look or the commotion in the diner, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Guess what!? I got a trial for the job!"

--

Troy watched as Gabi ran into the diner and threw her arms around some guy's neck, then felt his body go cold as she kissed him. In more than a friendly type way.

His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he watched her, taking in the changes which seemed so many, yet it was her, that was clear.

Her hair was straight now, not curly; it was also shorter, at her shoulders instead of down her back. Her make up was scant, but her face looked a little gaunt, still beautiful, but like she needed a few of the cheeseburgers they served here.

She didn't seem to have noticed all the people crowded into the small space and his eyes were practically burning into her back until slowly, slowly, she turned toward him and their eyes met.

For what seemed like forever they just stared at each other and Troy got up and moved- trance like toward her as she stared at him and he didn't miss the guy's arms possessively around her waist

"Troy!" the shoot photographer called and he put a finger up as if to say 'one minute'

Gabi stared at him like he was a dream. The first thing that popped into her head were those arms of his, so muscled and strong and so defined in that top he had on. How she longed to have those arms wrapped around her, how she missed those arms around her.

Then she looked into those deep pools of blue which were churning with emotions and she felt sick. Sick with fear, sick with longing.

Troy was so close to her he could have called out but she moved without warning and pulled her male friend up, tugging him out of the diner by the hand as she left swiftly, leaving Troy open mouthed, a whoosh of air going out of his mouth at the action.

He'd been so close! Why had she done that?

"Troy!" the photographer shouted again and he hung his head momentarily, turning back to the shoot

"Shoot's over" he announced

"Troy…" Greg said slowly, coming up to him "Just take five, buddy." He suggested

"No, it's over. I can't do this" he said and walked out of the front of the diner, blinded by paparazzi and cursed inside his head that they had followed him here, along with a bunch of fans it would seem as some of them pushed forward for an autograph. He posed for pictures for the fans briefly and got in the car with Greg, wondering if Gabi had been caught in the spotlight or if they had given her reprieve.

--

Gabi left the diner and covered her face quickly as she was blinded by flashes

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" "Who's your friend?" "Why are you meeting Troy?"

The calls were normal for her now but Danny looked shocked.

"Hey, what was all that about?" he asked as they cleared the melee

"Just paparazzi." She shrugged

"Just? Is that was it was like before?" he asked, stroking her hair and she brushed his hand away without thinking.

"Yeah. Its no big deal." She sighed, thinking, what is a big deal is the fact I have just been face to face with Troy, the man I loved. Still love, she amended, realizing it very acutely.

"Gabi, I think we are both kidding ourselves if we think there's something between us" he said gently, framing her face with his hand

"You want to dump me because of the paps?" she asked angrily

"No…well maybe that's part of it, seeing this whole other 'you' that I don't know about" he shrugged "But, we both know your heart isn't with me"

"I want it to be" she sobbed

"I know you do. And thank you for choosing me. I truly hope you find happiness" he said

"I'll still be around…to see Bea and Dylan and the baby" she said quickly "If that's not weird for you"

"No, it'll be nice to see a familiar face." He smiled and kissed Gabi's hand, going back to the garage as Gabi stood in the street, feeling lost.

---

Troy found his third shot of whisky was doing the trick nicely. Slumped on his floor, glass in hand, pressed against his forehead.

Well it was doing the trick until she popped into his head again. He'd seen her for a total of 30 seconds and she was imprinted into his brain. Her wide dark bitter chocolate eyes, her high but soft cheekbones, her luscious mouth. He wanted to run his hands through her hair, see how it felt now it was shorter and straight.

How could she just walk out on him like that? Again.

And it looked like she had moved onto the next guy quick enough. He wondered if she loved that guy. Like she had loved him.

He could have sworn he saw it in her eyes one second before she turned to go, that same thing he saw when they were together. Destiny.

What was she afraid of?

So many questions, so little whisky, he mused, trying to get up to get more but couldn't quite make it, so crawled onto his knees and reached up to the kitchen counter for the bottle, then crawled over to his sofa, laughing at his own stupid antics whilst drunk, eventually his laughter becoming racking sobs as the pain finally hit him.

How could she kiss another guy like that? Share herself with him? He'd been her first and it shocked him that he'd wanted to be her last, too.

He lay out on sofa and dangled his hand off the edge of the cushion, eventually dropping his glass, empty, to the carpet as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, thank you. Hope you like it…**

**CHAPTER 4**

'_**Secret Rendezvous for Bolton and his dancing queen'**_

Karen put the paper in front of Gabi as she ate her microwave meal-for-one, Karen heading off to work at the club the following evening.

"You're on the front page again, no page six anymore" she joked

Gabi chewed thoughtfully, looking at the pictures of Troy and her leaving Joe's separately.

"How come he looks good and I'm in my sweat pants?" she huffed

"What did Danny say?" Karen asked

"Not a lot" Gabi shrugged "What could he say?"

"How about, how did you feel being faced with your ex, the one you are CLEARLY still in love with?" Karen suggested lightly

Gabi burst into tears then and Karen felt really bad for upsetting her. What she didn't know was that Danny had split up with her over the whole Troy incident. Gabi hadn't found the words yet to tell her.

A knock sounded at the door and Amy came in, flushed and breathless, carrying bags "Ta-da" she said merrily and then saw Gabi in tears.

"Oh my god what happened?" she asked, dropping everything and rushing over to hug her.

"Troy fucking Bolton happened" Karen muttered and Gabi just bawled harder

"What? He was here?" she asked, shocked

"No, at the diner. On a shoot." Karen explained

"Oh. Gabi, seriously, will you talk to him? You won't get closure until you've talked to him" she urged

Gabi shook her head "It's too late. I'm the one who walked out…"

"So be the one to walk back" Amy soothed

"I can't do it" she said flatly

Amy and Karen both gave her a look. Amy got up, spinning on her seat as she went and grabbed her bags "Get up, we are painting our nails, slapping on the war-paint and dressing in skimpy clothes and going out" she said

"No! I'll get papped" she said

"I don't care!" Amy said "do you?"

Gabi shook her head "No" she sulked

"Then go! Get in the shower." She instructed

Karen turned to Amy as Gabi slumped off "Thanks Amy- you are a god-send"

"How are we gonna get them back together?" she wondered

"I have no idea…but if you think of anything, let me know" she sighed, picking up her keys "I have to go to work. Call me if you need me"

Amy's ears pricked up. Call me if you need me. Troy had said the exact same thing. She had Troy's number. She had to think of a plan. She grabbed her bags and went into Gabi's room, pulling out her purchases and strewing them all over the bed and picking things out for them to wear.

---

Gabi looked down at her attire. She was wearing black silk boxers, a matching camisole and a cropped long sleeved black bed cardigan, with a black feather boa.

She was roller-skating around with Amy, who was dressed in similar attire, but hers were cream and she had trousers and a cami instead with a white feather boa. She'd let Gabi have first choice but it was pretty obvious cream was not Gabi's colour.

She looked to Amy accusingly as they got funny looks skating around hand in hand, and god knows the paps outside had been flashing away when they'd come in.

"Stop frowning Gabi, it doesn't suit you" she chided

"Well I feel kinda like I should be back at the strip club!" she joked

"Oh rubbish. It's about time you let your hair down. Besides, this is my last night here. I have to go back in the morning.

"I know. I'm glad you did this for us, thank you" she squeezed her hand.

They giggled as they got tangled with some on-coming boys and Amy flirted with them a little as Gabi carried on skating around.

Suddenly she saw someone coming for her across the floor, he wasn't skating he was just heading straight for her.

"What..?" she asked confusedly as she felt the panic rise in her, the fear of the day of her kidnap coming back in full force as she put her arms up to shield herself and she screamed.

Amy turned quickly, saw Gabi in trouble and skated over, realizing the man in front of her was taking photo's "Get the hell away from her!" she screamed, pushing him the chest "Someone, please help!" she called and the boys she had been talking to came over and wrestled the guy off the roller floor, Gabi having sunk to the floor sobbing.

"Oh god, Gabi, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Amy apologized, hugging her, pulling her up and away from the intrusive looks from the others there. She got her into the quiet cloakroom but she wouldn't speak and she was having another panic attack.

"It was just a pap" she soothed, rubbing her back "Oh my god I need a medic!" she panicked, but Gabi shouted "No!" as soon as she tried to leave the room

She looked at her phone. Could she? Should she?

When she was thinking of a reason to call Troy, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She dialed his number anyway.

"Yo" he answered casually

"Err, Troy?" she checked nervously, Gabi now curled on the floor in a ball

"Yeah, who's this?" he asked

"Amy. Gabi's friend" she added

"Oh, I forgot you had my number. How can I help you?" he asked, confused at her call

"It's Gabi…she's having a panic attack, I can't leave to get help…will you come?" she asked

"What about her boyfriend?" he asked softly

"You mean Danny? They split up yesterday" she recounted, not realizing Troy knew about that.

"Where are you?" he asked instantly

Amy sighed "At the roller rink just out of town" she instructed

"I'll be there in a flash" he promised and he lived up to his word, appearing less than ten minutes later.

"Hey" he said to Amy, rubbing her arm as she burst into tears at his arrival, panic setting in

"A pap got in and went for her while she was skating and she thought she was being attacked again" she said with a wobbly voice and he hugged her briefly.

"Okay, let me try. Will you get a paper bag?" he asked, to help Gabi's shallow breathing which was evident even from where he stood at the door.

He wasn't sure what she was wearing but she looked amazing, the whole expanse of her legs was visible.

"Gabi?" he said softly, crouching before he got too close and sitting on the floor "It's me, Troy" he said

She cried harder and he felt his heart constrict painfully.

"Can I sit next to you?" he asked, doing so when she didn't answer.

Shoulder to shoulder, he ached to hug her. "You're safe, Gabi, I promise, no-one will hurt you" he said, turning, laying an arm across her shoulders and she flinched a little, then looked at him, her make up running down her face, hair mussed.

"I'm here" he said, staring into her brown eyes and had forgotten how lost he got in them.

She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and sobbed against his shoulder, still struggling for breaths as he soothed her, rubbing her back, stroking her now-straight hair. It felt soft and shiny and so different from her curls but he liked it too.

He could hear her breathing relax, it wasn't as sharp or labored and Amy popped her head around the door, her face worried until she saw Gabi clinging to Troy.

"I think we should just get her home" he commented, scooping his hand under her bare knees and lifting her against his chest where she sniffled and curled into him.

Back at Karen's flat, he laid her gently on the sofa, stripping off his light jacket to lie across her bare legs and she stared at him in wonder.

"Thank you" she said as he stood back a little from the sofa, Amy disappearing to the kitchen to make a sugary drink for Gabi to help with the shock.

"I should go" he said in return and Gabi didn't want him to but she couldn't seem to find the right words so she just looked at him, begging him to understand.

When he reached the door she called his name.

He smiled softly "You've had a busy night. You know where to find me" he said and he let himself out.

"Troy, do you want a drink?" Amy called from the kitchen and came out when he didn't answer, finding the living room empty of his presence

"Where…?" she asked, confused, looking at Gabi

"He had to go" she said, leaning into the sofa for comfort, thinking how amazing he was to just drop everything and come and save her.

"Oh, okay…well here's your hot chocolate" she said, bringing in the drink

"Thank you, Amy" she said as her friend sat on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the moment you have all been waiting for…**

**The song is not mine, it is Ronan Keating, The Long Goodbye if you want to you tube it and hear it!**

**Hope it was worth the wait (I'm soo nervous!)**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Gabi, I think you should come and see this…" Karen called to her as she stood in the kitchen making a snack the following afternoon.

Gabi wandered through to the living room and Troy was on the screen, on stage at one of his concerts, performing his ass off.

She opened her mouth, sitting down as she sat mesmerized.

"What is this?" she whispered to Karen

"Tour special" she answered and Gabi smiled as Troy ran across the stage, hyping up his fans.

The clip cut back to the presenter, "It wasn't just up-tempo numbers that Troy sang on tour, rumour has it he split up with his girlfriend before going away, but he dedicated a song to her every night, leaving fans wondering over the status of their relationship…" she announced and Gabi looked to Karen, shocked, as Troy came on screen again.

"Okay ladies, I'm gonna slow it down a bit now…" he said and they screamed in response. He perched on a stool on stage, microphone in hand "And you know every single one of you has a place in my heart…" he smiled as the screams got louder "but this one is for a girl who has all of my heart. She knows who she is" he said and Gabi's mouth dropped as she watched, awed, tears starting to stream down her face at his words, before he'd even started the song.

She recognized it as another Ronan Keating song, 'The long goodbye' and felt goose bumps roll up her arms as the opening piano chords began.

"_#I know they say if you love somebody  
You should set them free  
But it sure is hard to do  
Yeah, it sure is hard to do  
And I know they say if they don't come back again  
Then it's meant to be  
But those words ain't pulling me through  
Cos I'm still in love with you  
I spend each day here waiting for a miracle  
But it's just you and me going through the mill_

_Climbing up the hill_

This is the long goodbye  
Somebody tell me why  
Two lovers in love can't make it  
Just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart?  
No matter how hard I try  
You're gonna make me cry  
Come on, baby, it's over, let's face it  
All that's happening here is a long goodbye

Sometimes I ask my heart did we really  
Give our love a chance?  
and I know without a doubt  
I turned it inside out  
And if we walked away  
would make more sense  
But it tears me up inside  
Just to think we still could try  
How long must we keep riding on a carousel  
Going round and round and never getting anywhere?  
On a wing and prayer

This is the long goodbye  
Somebody tell me why  
Two lovers in love can't make it  
Just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart?  
No matter how hard I try  
You're gonna make me cry  
Come on, baby, it's over, Let's face it  
All that's happening here is the long goodbye

The long goodbye  
The long goodbye  
This is the long goodbye

Someone please tell me why

Are you ever coming back again?  
Are you ever coming back again?  
Are you ever coming back again?  
Guess I'm never coming back again.#"

His head dropped a little as he wiped sweat from his brow and then a tear from his eye, quickly before the fans saw, then the lights dipped to signal the end of the show.

Karen was staring at Gabi who was bawling her eyes out, thinking how she could have got this so wrong? Every night he had sung that song to her. Just for her. She had his heart. She wondered if it were still true, was it too late?

She thought back to last night, how he had come and helped her out, dropped everything to make sure she were okay, again.

And she knew then that she wasn't second to his career, and she was crazy to even think that in the first place.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked Karen

"Find him?" she suggested "Get your ass down to his apartment and go begging on your hands and knees?"

"Karen" she said "I need a lift!" and then got up, grabbed her stuff, checked her appearance and ran into her room to change.

She came out, pausing at the door "What if I'm too late?" she asked quietly

"Let's just go!" she giggled and grabbed Gabi's hand, the pair of them jumping in Karen's car and Karen driving all the way to Troy's apartment.

**---**

Karen dropped Gabi off and asked her to call her if she needed a ride home.

Gabi walked up to Troy's room and knocked on the door, her heart hammering in her chest.

No-one answered and she sighed, thinking, why? Why, the moment I remember what a fucking doofus I am and try to make amends, is Troy not in his apartment?

She put her forehead against his door.

"Looking for someone?" a soft voice said behind her and she stood up straight, scared to turn around, but did so, taking in his beautiful face, those soulful blue eyes, his shaggy light brown hair, the creases in his face from where he'd smiled so much, his lips which were full and so kissable.

"My soul mate. I found him once and you know what? I lost him. Stupid me let him fall through my fingers…" she said gently, tears falling

"Do I know him?" he asked on a whisper, his own eyes watering at her words

She shrugged, smiling in spite of her tears, but only the ghost of a smile "He kinda looks a lot like you actually…he's kinda tall and scruffy and oh-so-handsome…" she couldn't finish, she wanted so badly to hold him.

"Would I do at a pinch?" he asked, his smile small and painful

And then she jumped into his arms, his face creasing up in relief, his arms so tight around her and he didn't want to ever let her go again.

His tears fell on her shoulder as she too sobbed against him, not believing he was holding her, not believing he was taking her back after the way she had left him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about the tour" he said into her brown eyes, eyeing her lips.

"I'm sorry I walked out on us" she responded, then leaned up and kissed him, the feel of his lips against hers making her stomach ache with longing.

He wiped his tears away, smiling as he let out a small chuckle "I guess we should go in?" he said of his apartment and Gabi smiled too, following him in as he then took her hand in his, entwining their fingers, his eyes undressing her as they stood in his hallway, wordlessly coming together again, their kisses testing each other.

Did he still taste the same? Did he still press his tongue against her lips…just like that? She smiled against his mouth.

Gabi lifted his jacket off his shoulders, running her hands down his t-shirted chest, then back up to his defined arms, remembering their feel, moaning softly at the whirl of desire that unfurled between her thighs. She'd gone three months without him, a whole month with Danny and not felt turned on like this, and within three minutes of being in his arms, she wanted him.

Troy felt Gabi's persistence, her hands were tugging at his T-shirt and she pulled it off, eyeing his chest in a way that made him grab her to him, growling in her ear as he pulled her hips into his, cradling her against him as he brushed his arousal against her, making her moan even more.

He wanted to take this nice and slow, remember every detail, but Gabi seemed to have other ideas, her hands at his belt buckle.

He stilled them, kissing her gently "Easy babe" he joked "We've got time"

Her brown eyes implored him "I missed you so much" she said then, hugging him as he brought her up against his half naked, taut and aroused body.

"I missed you too. Every night. Every day." He sighed

"You sang to me" she said softly, so touched that she hurt inside at the thought of it.

He pulled back, stroking her hair away from her face "You know?" he asked

She nodded "I saw it" she admitted.

"You had a boyfriend, that day in the diner…" he said then, still a little hurt by that.

She looked down, ashamed "I was lonely. Trying desperately to replace you. It didn't work. Every time he held me, I compared his hugs to yours" she explained

"And?" he asked with a lift of an eyebrow

"He was a two. You're at least an eleven" she smiled, tears threatening

"Eleven? Wow, kudos from Judge Montez at last" he joked, taking another kiss from her swollen mouth.

"I never…" she blushed "I never slept with him" she finished

Troy looked at her, his deep blue eyes so intense, she felt like she were held under a spell by him.

He kissed her then, hotly, aching, pulling her close, knowing she had only ever been his and she responded, letting him strip off her top as she frantically undid his jeans and pulled them down, smiling at his black boxers "Sexy undies Mr. Bolton?" she asked

He shrugged "I got them in New York"

She kissed from his jaw, down his neck, his chest, hands stroking his hard muscles as she went. Her tongue went into his belly button and he groaned aloud, hands going into her hair as she kissed a path lower still, tongue darting out at his waistband and she slowly tugged at it, her mouth flowing where the material once sat.

He was aroused and just as she remembered as she took him in her hands, Troy gasping at the contact, his legs wobbly as she knelt between them and she ran her hands down his naked backside to his muscled thighs, tickling the back of his knees as she took him into her mouth as much as she could.

Troy felt the blood drain from the rest of his body and pool at his straining arousal. Gabi's lips were just heaven against his hot hardness and she was sending him crazy with those lips and that tongue, he felt powerless to do anything as she loved him with her mouth.

"Gabi..." he warned, feeling dangerously close to the edge already. It had been three long months without her, three months of unsatisfied dreams.

And the reality was just too good to be true. He cupped her head to him as he felt his orgasm build, his hips rocking as she took him in and out, her tongue working like magic to bring him to his peak as he shuddered and released, Gabi taking a mouthful of his seed and swallowing it, making him ache even more.

She was still dressed in her jeans and bra and he knelt in front of her, pulling her against him gently, holding her preciously to him.

"I love you" he said then and Gabi cried at his words

"I love you too" she said and he helped her up, bringing her into his lap as he sat on his sofa and she just snuggled there as his hands made leisurely circles on her skin.

Slowly he began to undress her, kissing her as she responded eagerly to his touch and soon she were straddling him, his hands cupping her breasts, touching, teasing, his tongue tasting her as his head dropped to her chest and she arched back against him, one of his hands running up her thigh to seek refuge between them.

His fingers were gentle, seeking, as he pushed into her damp folds and she moaned, biting him gently as he teased her, very gently pushing his fingers deeper, his thumb brushing her clitoris only lightly, infrequently as she writhed in his lap like she were crazy out of her mind with his touch.

He felt his groin respond quickly and he loved that Gabi did that to him. One look at her in front of him, thighs spread across his lap, his fingers loving her intimately, her eyes hooded with desire as she shook her hair out, her breasts pushed forward and he could just nuzzle between them, kiss the skin there, lick her nipple and run his thumb across her nub and she squeezed against his hand and had him aching to be deep inside her.

His other hand supported her lower back as he began pressing harder with his thumb, more frequently, his fingers going deeper into her as she became breathless, panting

"Troy…" she begged on a moan and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Okay babe, I need protection…" he whispered, cursing himself for not having any

"My jeans" she pointed to them next to him and he found one in the pocket, slipping it on quickly, kissing her again, hoping he hadn't ruined the moment, knowing he hadn't as she kissed him back and hovered over him.

"Is this okay?" she asked nervously, never having been in this position before

He smiled against her shoulder, framing her hips in his hands as she lowered herself and he controlled her as she went "More than okay" he husked as she came flush with his thighs, the whole of him filling her and her eyes were wide with the sensation, she squeezed against him inside her gently, testing the feel of him, remembering his size and how it felt to make love with him.

"Gabi…" he groaned, his head going back against the sofa in protest to the onslaught of pleasure she brought him

"Mmm…"she murmured, plunging her hands into his hair as she kissed him and they began to move against each other, Troy thrusting gently as she rocked against his thighs.

It was exquisite, pleasure-pain that Gabi felt every time they came together and Troy began to kiss her skin, his hands moving to cup her bottom as she stroked his chest, kissed his neck.

Troy caressed her amazing backside as she rode gently against him, the slow, intense waves of desire building up in his taut stomach and crashing down every time he thrust into her. He loved that she were in control here, the look on her face, how she bit her lower lip as she tried to stop the moan of pleasure that wanted to escape, his own moan mirroring hers as he watched her.

He kissed her bottom lip then, his mouth mending the damage of her teeth and she began to writhe and buck against him as his hands travelled up her back, around to her breasts and cupped them, his thumbs gently brushing her nipples and he felt her release coming as she shuddered against him as she moved.

Gabi clung to Troy's arms as her release came and his arms bulged as his own body tensed against his release, thrusting deeply into her one last time and they sat together for a few moments, coming back to earth slowly.

Gabi moved from his lap, disposing of his condom, sitting across his thighs as his hands went to her waist to bring her back to him.

He cuddled her in his arms, her head under his chin.

"Will you stay over?" he asked gently

She nodded against his chin, "Let's go to bed, bunny" she said, getting up and grabbing his tee shirt to put on, pulling on her knickers as he put on his boxers and led her by the hand to the bedroom where he threw some clothes off his bed onto the already messy floor and lay down with her, pulling the covers over them as he lay on his back.

"I wonder what your fans would think if they knew your room was a tip?" she asked lightly with an amused smile as she snuggled into his chest, his arm dropping around her shoulder as they fit into each other like parts of a puzzle.

"Mmm. What do you think?" he asked

"That you're just about cute enough to get away with it" she judged

He chuckled "I'm sure they would be horrified" he mused

"Or find it adorable" she commented, her eyes growing heavy before she drifted into sleep, Troy's own breathing even as he'd already fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am glad you liked the get together, I worked so hard on that and wanted it to be just right.**

**Sorry this is a short one, I renumbered the chapters and now I'm a few chapters shorter than originally planned so I ran out of where to cut them lol**

**PS I called the wards the Mummy award b/c I couldn't think of anything else so just bypass that little detail for me.**

**Enjoy. **

**CHAPTER 6**

The next morning, Gabi had no idea what day it was or where she was supposed to be, and was about to call in sick, realizing suddenly that it was the weekend.

Troy wasn't in bed but she could smell food, so got up to hunt down her man and found him in the kitchen making coffee and toast, clad in his boxers.

She came up behind him, grabbing his ass and pressing her breasts into his back "Good morning, big boy" she murmured and he turned to her, a huge grin on his face at having Gabi there, having her call him big boy.

"Morning, princess" he murmured back, taking her mouth and kissing her leisurely, Gabi finally squirming for release, smiling at him.

"Easy tiger" she joked, moving to sit on his sofa after he handed her a coffee and followed her over with his own, and a plate of toast.

"Nothing but gourmet food here" he smiled as he sat next to her, brushing her sex-messed hair away from her face.

She turned to him, as if to say "Mm?" and he had to kiss her on her mouth, she looked so damn sexy.

She pursed her lips as she smiled "And I remember getting all kinds of grief for offering beans on toast" she said with lifted brows, twisting on the sofa to loop her knees over his thigh where he sat, legs spread, relaxed back against the sofa pads as he finished his food and sipped his coffee.

One of his hands went straight to her thigh, keeping her there, claiming her almost.

She brushed his own messed hair then, running the back of her hand down his ear as she pulled back.

He smiled again "Now, you do realize, tonight is a big night for me? I have the Mummy awards to attend" he said then

"Oh my gosh! You're up for an award" she remembered

"Yeah…not likely I'll win it, but one of my fans will be my date for the night, they've been running a competition" he explained

"Oh that's really sweet of you" she cooed

"I've got to pick up my suit and my manager, Greg will be here at…" he didn't finish because someone knocked at the door and Troy checked the clock "right about now" he finished lamely, helping Gabi up and diving in his room to get her a gown and put some jeans on himself, with a tee top.

He opened the door to Greg "Hey man!" he greeted him with a smile and Greg came in, beaming "Hey Troy, how are you…?" he paused as he saw Gabi sat nervously on the edge of the sofa.

"Greg, I'd like you to meet Gabi. Gabi, this is my new manager, Greg" he introduced them and Gabi shyly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gabi. I've heard a lot about you from Troy" he said warmly

"Nice to meet you too" she said politely "I was just leaving…" she blushed, embarrassed at being caught messy.

"Oh that's a shame, can we offer you a lift?" he checked and looked to Troy who frowned as Gabi headed for his room to change

"No, it's okay thank you" she said shutting the door and Troy looked to Greg

"Err, give me a minute?" he asked

"Of course" he said "I'll wait in the car"

Troy went into his room after Gabi and found her dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, babe, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, coming over to stroke her face

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't think your manager will want me hanging around that's all" she said lightly, feeling worried that he might want her out of the picture.

"He's not like Robert" he assured her "He's a family guy. He already met my mum and dad and everything" he explained

Gabi nodded "That's good. But I do have to go, I have some things I need to do today" she smiled, kissing him to stop him worrying

"Okay, but watch me on TV tonight?" he checked as he walked her to the door, hugging her before she left.

"I wouldn't miss it for all the ice cream in Ben & Jerry's" she smiled, kissing his cheek and leaving him smiling in his doorway; before he remembered he had to shower quick-sharp and run down to meet Greg.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi**

**Thank you thank you thank you for the comments. Im super happy. I have been so ill lately its nice to hear I'm keeping you entertained.**

**Anyhoo the song isn't mine, it's Westlife, Tonight, if you want to listen to it!**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 7**

It was 3am and Karen was working when Gabi heard a soft knock at the door. She had watched Troy on the awards show and the boy had done her proud. He'd looked so handsome in his suit and the fan he took as his date could not have looked happier. He was attentive, chatting to her, laughing with her. Gabi smiled, she knew what effect that grin had on her, let alone one of his fans who thought they would never get to meet the real thing.

She went up to the door "Who is it?" she asked gently

"Some pervert trying to lure you into my lair" Troy answered with a barely hidden grin which became a full smile as Gabi appeared after opening the door.

Gabi's breath stuck in her throat at the sight of Troy in his suit, his tie loose around his neck, top shirt buttons undone. "Wow. Sexy pervert" she noted

His smile didn't fade as he came toward her, hands against her lower back as he kissed her, loving her just-got-out-of-bed look. Her hair was messy and she had on those black silk things she'd worn at the skating rink.

She led him by the hand to her room, but curled up on the bed and motioned him to sit next to her, which he did, trying to get comfy, stripping off his suit jacket, placing it around Gabi's shoulders gently and she smiled at him, touched.

"You know, I had a song for you, if you didn't come back to me" he said then

"What?" she asked softly

"Well, it seemed to work before, singing to you, and I thought if I couldn't convince you we should be together, I'd sing this song." He blushed a little now, realizing how ridiculous his plan sounded

"You were gonna sing to me to get me back?" she asked incredulously

He nodded, embarrassed

"Even though you did nothing wrong. And you sang to me EVERY night on tour?" she checked, not quite believing how amazing he was.

"Well I never thought of it like that…" he admitted "I just…I just missed 'us' that's all" he said softly

"Will you sing it to me?" she asked, looking at him.

"Maybe." He smiled

"Now?" she asked gently

"Okay…" he coughed to clear his throat, his eyes shyly meeting hers as she sat sideways to him on the bed "Here goes nothing….

_#Lately I'm so tired  
If I took it all out on you  
I never meant to  
If I left you outside  
If you ever felt like I'd ignore you  
No my life is all you_

_  
So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
Who wants to give you all the love you want_

Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so

I don't wanna act like  
I know that you'd be mine forever  
Though I hope it's forever  
Don't want you to feel like  
I take you for granted  
Whenever we are together

So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
Who wants to give you all the love you want

Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so#"  


Gabi could do nothing but watch with tears in her eyes as Troy sang his song to her, and the tears spilled down her cheeks at the words, the meaning, the fact he'd planned to sing this song to her to win her back.

He finished the song and took a nervous breath before he looked to Gabi, and he found she was crying as he faced her then she threw her arms around his neck before he could take her face in his hands so he hugged her to him instead, cupping the back of her head with one had as he rubbed her back gently.

Gabi kissed his neck, his face, and his lips as she came round to face him. "That was beautiful" she whispered

"Those shorts are doing wicked things to me…" he said, eyeing her thighs, a mischievous glint in his eyes as his hand went to her calf, tracing up the curve and then his hand opening to palm her upper thigh along the outside, her eyes meeting his as he looked at her under those breathtaking lashes, her stomach turning with desire. Then he brushed his lips against the skin on her thigh where his hand had just been and she gasped for breath, her knees gently parting as he moved between them on the bed, removing his tie and then his shirt to leave him clad in a white vest and his trousers.

His hand held the back of her calf as he kissed his way up the inside of her knee, reaching her inner thigh and Gabi jolted at the contact, his stubble brushing her sensitive skin and making her deliciously damp, dying to kiss him when he'd finished his torture. But he didn't relent, he kissed along the upper band of the shorties, just below her tummy and his tongue flicked against her belly button, rousing an agonizing moan and causing Troy to harden painfully, his own moan vibrating across her skin.

He pulled the shorties down gently, kissing down the inside of her other thigh as they went, making sure he hadn't missed any part of her as his mouth returned to her bikini line and she tensed as his fingers went into her just as his tongue shot out to taste her intimately

"Troy!" she gasped, shocked, feeling both throbbing desire between her thighs and feeling a little shy at the contact

"Shh, baby" he said, his fingers and then his tongue alternating pressure on her clitoris and she arched and bucked on the bed, gripping his wrist as his fingers teased her, bringing her higher and higher into this rollercoaster of whirling, aching pleasure-pain.

When he pressed his tongue inside of her, she moaned loudly, then his fingers drove back into her, his tongue once again at her nub, driving her to ecstasy as she gripped the bed sheets, panting his name, her moans sounding wanton to her own ears as lights danced in front of her closed eyes, a million fireworks going off as she climaxed, her intimate muscles flexing against his hand.

Troy kissed up her body as her breathing slowed, his hand caressing her curves as he went "So beautiful, so curvy…" he whispered against her skin as he kissed between her breasts, up her sensitive neck, finally reaching her mouth and she ran her hands into his hair, kissing him like she wanted it to last forever, the feeling was so exquisite, so sweet.

She felt him hard against her thigh and eyed him hungrily "I have more condoms" she smiled, opening her drawer.

He kissed her again, pulling off her cami and she froze as she heard the door go and Karen came in. She put a finger to her lips as Troy looked at her and they waited until they heard Karen's door shut before giggling quietly.

"Shh!" Gabi admonished

"It's you talking!" he accused, but she silently began to untuck his vest

He unbelted his trousers, kicking them off and Gabi soon tugged off his underwear, facing him as they lay side by side, Troy stroking her face tenderly

He nudged a knee through hers, his tongue going back into her mouth as they kissed again, and he edged between her thighs, rolling over onto her as she grasped his solid arms and arched into him at the mere feel of his muscles expanding.

He flexed them a little to test her reaction and she went to moan, but he covered her mouth with a kiss. That reaction from her had his arousal throbbing and his body aching to be joined with hers.

He took a condom from her drawer, carefully put it on and kissed her breasts before bracing between her thighs, then sinking into the hot, wet depths that awaited him and he had to press his lips together to stop his own moan.

Gabi bit his bottom lip playfully, her hands on his ass as he drove into her, over and over, his body tight to breaking point and she was meeting him at every thrust, taking him deeper and deeper until he felt like his whole body were on fire and he was never going to get out alive.

He was so used to hearing her frequent moans, and expelling his own, it was an effort to keep quiet as they loved each other, their inevitable peaks exploding furiously together, and they lay, motionless until Troy moved gently away from her to remove his protection and put his boxers on and wrapped her in his arms as they lay together to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do love reading your reviews and how you pick up on things that I don't even think of lol. Awesome**

**Thanks for the support everyone. **

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 8**

Having slept for a few hours, they cuddled together, Troy stroking the hair at the side of her face with his thumb and forefinger, eyeing Gabi nervously and he sat up in bed, Gabi shifting to face him

"What's up bunny?" she asked with concern in her voice

"I…there's this charity ball thing, it's on Christmas eve….I…I'd like you to come as my date" he asked, fidgeting with his hands and Gabi was surprised he was so nervous seeing as what they had been through.

She took his face and kissed him gently "I would be honoured" she said softly and he put his forehead to hers, and then pulled back, looking nervous still

"It would be quite a big deal…in the media" he explained "It might mean more pressure for you…more stories…" he hedged

"Troy, as far as I am concerned my boyfriend just asked me to be his date to a ball. Nothing else is important" she assured him

He nodded, hugging her then and she felt so badly about how she had left him, making him think she could take flight at any moment if the paparazzi became too much.

"I'll call Greg and we'll see about getting you a dress" he said and Gabi was shocked

"Really?" she said, eyes wide

"Sure, I've had designers offering to dress my dates before" he shrugged

"Oh, all those glamorous girls that came before me…" she pouted mockingly

He cuddled her, nuzzling her neck "I bet you look great in a dress" he murmured, kissing the skin at the crease of her neck, placing kisses down her shoulder "and you definitely look great out of one…"

"Okay, Bolton, time to move before you get too carried away…" she said as she shifted from the bed, leaving him sulking in bed, blue eyes appealing to her as she put her robe on.

"It's not going to work" she said with a smile "Karen is going to be up soon" she said

"So? She won't mind will she, that I am here?" he asked

"I don't know…she might think you're dodgy" she grinned as he rolled out of bed to tickle her and she dashed into the safety of the corridor, waiting for Troy to put on his trousers and vest before he came over to her, taking her hand as she led him downstairs to the sofa and parked him there as she went to make breakfast

"What have you got planned today?" he asked from the living room

"I thought we could go for a drive" she said

"Oh?"

"You got to work today?" she asked

"No, I'm good." He answered, picking up a magazine and flicking through it, seeing an interview of him and wondering if Gabi had bought the magazine.

"Hey mitts of my J17" Karen said as she came in and found Troy on the sofa, disheveled.

"Oh Karen!" Gabi panicked, coming through from the kitchen "I'm sorry, I should have asked if I could have a guest, we're going out after breakfast" she explained quickly and Karen smiled warmly at her, going over to hug her.

"Honey, do you think I mind? He is one fine piece of ass" she whispered to Gabi as they hugged and Gabi's mouth went wide with shock, her eyes alight as she giggled and Karen moved back over to the sofa.

"So, we never officially met" she said to Troy as he looked at the girls quizzically, wondering what Karen had said to Gabi. "I'm Karen" she stuck her hand out and he took it.

"Hi, I'm Troy" he smiled a mega-watt smile

"Jesus honey, put that away until I at least had coffee" she said of his smile and he pulled a confused face "You just have no idea do you, sweetie?" she asked

Troy wasn't sure whether to agree or not, so he shook his head "Uhh, I guess not" he agreed

"I was wondering when I'd get to meet you. I can't believe Gabi got to dance for you at the club...you know I still work there if you ever decide to visit again" she offered

Troy blushed "Oh, thank you, but I really don't think…" he trailed off, awkwardly

"I know. Gabi is one special girl. I hope you treat her right" she added with a look

"Kaz" Gabi smiled warmly at her friend as she caught her giving Troy the over-protective parent speech, then came over to ruffle Troy's hair affectionately as she stood at the side of the sofa and Troy wrapped his arm around her knees.

"I was just filling in for your mom" she said gently and Gabi nodded, Troy looking to her, knowing she hadn't told him about her mom, wondering if she ever would.

"Well, thank you." She smiled "Breakfast is served" she said, ushering them over to the table where she had placed scrambled eggs, French toast, bacon and some pastries.

"I made you a milkshake" she said to Troy. "It's banana is that okay?" she asked gently as he made goo-goo eyes at her and Karen had to smile, a warm feeling going through to her toes as Gabi met his gaze and smiled at him.

"It's perfect, thank you" he said, eyes dropping to her lips, dying to kiss her but holding back in front of Karen.

"I've got to go and get ready, I'm going out today" Karen smiled at the couple and Troy looked up to her

"You need a lift anywhere, we're heading out soon too?" he offered

"I'm okay thanks" she smiled "Have fun, kids" she said as she disappeared into her room and Troy turned to Gabi, nuzzling her ear, kissing her when she turned to him.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked, surprised at his affection

"Just being you" he smiled

They finished breakfast and Gabi asked to drive Troy's car which he relented after she assured him she was insured and had a license, she just didn't have a car.

"If you must" he sulked as she took the keys

"Well I can't surprise you if you're driving" she mused, grateful there weren't any photographers around.

"Okay" he agreed and they got into the car, Gabi driving them to the coast which was nearby and pulling him into the arcades, heading straight to the coin machine to get change for the games.

"I love arcades!" he said excitedly as he followed her, hugging her hips as she got change

"You do?" she checked

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"I didn't. I just wanted to whoop your ass on Speed Rally" she said

"Oh- okay you really think you're gonna whoop the champion of all champions of Speed Rally? "

"Mm-mm" she nodded

"You sure you don't wanna change your mind before it's too late and walk right back out of here?" he checked with lifted eyebrows, eyes alight

"Uh-uh" she shook her head, hanging onto his jeans pockets with her hands as she faced him.

"It could get ugly" he warned as she leaned up to kiss him

"You ain't seen nothin' yet" she smiled before he could meet her lips and she turned and scampered away, Troy following closely behind and she giggled as he caught her and tickled her.

"I'm so gonna beat you" he said into her ear as they found the game and squared up with dual controls.

Troy could see Gabi was somewhat of a pro at Speed Rally and began to get a little nervous that she might actually beat him. He elbowed her to try and put her off but she just giggled and shunted him back.

Emerging the victorious winner, Gabi held her hands in the air, her black vest riding up to expose her belly, Troy's eyes dipping to the waistband of her black jeans.

She was wearing flat boots with the jeans tucked in and she looked beautiful to him.

"I let you win, you know" he said, with fake bravado, his eyes avoiding hers as he blushed

"Of course you did, bunny" she mused, "Don't sulk now, it doesn't suit you" she chided with a grin as he looked down to his feet, hands in pockets, rocking back on his heels.

"I'm not sulking" he said nonchalantly, chewing his lip.

"Oh, bunny" she cooed, stroking his hair, kissing his cheek as he had his head dipped so she couldn't reach his mouth "We can play again? I might even let you win if you ask nicely" she said with a giggle and he grinned, catching her around the waist, growling in her ear "You really know how to make a guy feel better, you know that?"

"It's a talent" she shrugged lightly as he let her go, eyeing her rear end as she walked toward a glass case full of soft toys, eyeing them like a child, with huge brown eyes.

"Looook" she whined "A buuunnny" she smiled as he cocked his head

"You are kidding me right?" he asked

"No, look, it's so cuuute. Just like you, bunny" she smiled, pursing her lips to stop a giggle as he looked un-impressed

"I don't believe this…" he sighed, knowing full well he was going to have to win the toy for her or she'd never shut up.

"I can take it to bed every night and pretend its you" she said in a girly voice

He laughed out loud at that, his eyes creasing as he beamed.

"You could take me to bed every night" he said in her ear, hugging her from the side

"No, I want the toy" she said determinedly

"You'd rather the toy than me?" he checked

She nodded

"You're sure now? No going back…" he warned

"I'm sure" she nodded again, her eyes flicking to his and the hidden smile showing there

"Okay then, here goes…" he said, feeding money into the machine and having countless tries with the grabber to get the toy.

"Oh yesss, come to papa…" he was talking to the machine as the toy was picked up and deposited in the bucket at the front

He pulled it out by the leg, dangling it unceremoniously in front of him and Gabi stepped up to take it

"Hey, that's not nice!" she said, going to take the toy but he lifted it out of her reach above his head

"Oh, are you still sulking that I chose the bunny over you?" she said in a baby voice and laughed, Troy's own face threatening a grin but he fought it.

"Sulking? Who's sulking? You wanted the rabbit over me, I'm man enough to handle it" he said huffily

She jumped up for it, failing in her mission to rescue the toy, but she did rub against his chest and his eyes lit up at the contact. "You're only gonna get the toy if you say you want me" he said nonchalantly

"It's only a toy. I'm sorry, of course I'd prefer you over the toy" she said flatly, really wanting the bunny and willing to say anything to get it.

"Ah-ah-ah…you gotta say the words." He shook his head, smiling at another hit of Gabi's delicious body against his.

"Iwantyou" she muttered

"What? I couldn't hear" he smiled innocently, his eyes daring her

"I want you" she said flatly, folding her arms

"I'm just not feeling it" he complained, pressing his lips together as his brows rose

She stepped up to him, curled one hand around his hair, the other around his backside, pressing into him suggestively and leaned up to his ear "I want you" she murmured sexily, squeezing his ass and his brows rose further, his body reacting quickly to her words, but it had all been for show, because she grabbed the toy and ran off with a giggle, leaving him hard and aching for more, eyes flicking to the ceiling in a silent prayer.

"How did I get so lucky?" he wondered aloud.

---

Gabi headed out of the arcade, led by Troy but she moved away from him, looking out to the sea and climbing down the steps, removing her boots to turn up her jeans and wander into the waves, off in her own little world as Troy followed behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle from behind, his groin cradling her backside as she placed her hands on his arms gently and leaned back into him. His lips touched her neck softly.

"You ok babe?"

"Mmmm. Yeah, I just always think of my mom when I'm near the sea. She loved being near the waves and she used to bring me to the beach all the time" she explained

"What was her name?" he asked, holding her tighter

"Fiona"

"Do you think she would have liked me?" he wondered

Gabi turned, with a smile, stroking his cheek "She would have loved you" she assured him

"I don't know…Karen was pretty skeptical" he remembered

"Karen is just looking out for me. My mom was such a free spirit. She would have had you putting a face mask on or something silly to embarrass me" she smiled as she remembered her doing this to her boyfriend at fourteen.

Troy chuckled "I like the sound of that"

"I miss her…" she sighed

"I bet you do. I'm sorry she was taken away from you" he said

Gabi felt tears at her eyes and Troy pulled her into a gentle hug "Shhh, oh I'm sorry babe; I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's okay" she said between sobs "I just had to forget about it all when I went abroad, it was like I had to put Michael out of my mind and my mom too or he would haunt me forever" she brushed her tears away

"If I ever got my hands on that unimaginable bastard…" he warned, tensing his biceps and Gabi felt a little tingle of desire

"He's not worth it." She said quietly

"Wanna come back with me for a bit? I'll drop you home later?" he offered

She nodded "If that's okay?" she checked

"More than okay" he said, stroking her face and then led her back up the beach, the pair brushing the sand away before Troy began driving back toward town.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Welcome to my humble abode" Troy joked as he set his keys down and brought Gabi in "Oh that's right, you've been here before" he smiled at her

She spotted a teddy bear on the sofa and graduated toward it "Aw is this your teddy?" she asked as she picked him up and cuddled him

Troy came over "Gabi, I'd like you to meet Pirate" he said sagely

Gabi looked at him and thought how adorable he was having a teddy and that he actually talked to it.

"Hello Pirate" she said to the bear, then sat down with him

"You want some lunch?" Troy asked

"Sure, sounds good" she smiled

They ate their sandwiches, Gabi curled up on the sofa and leaning into Troy's chest as they finished eating. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked up to him, reaching up to kiss him and he responded eagerly, taking her into his lap, wrapping an arm around her legs and running his hand down her thigh gently.

Gabi placed her hands on his chest, feeling the heat flush across her skin, but holding back, her mind still on thoughts of her late mother.

Troy sensed her lack of response and pulled back "Everything okay, babe?" he checked

She nodded "Can you just hold me for a bit?" she asked nervously, looking into his blue eyes and hoping he would understand.

He pulled her against him gently, his hug tight and his muscled body hard against hers.

"I'll hold you forever if you need me to" he murmured and Gabi felt tearful at his declaration

"I love you" she said, clinging to his shoulders as he rubbed her back gently

----

Gabi woke up with a start, knowing she wasn't in her own bed and she looked around, realizing she was asleep on her side, in Troy's bed, in her clothes, and he was spooning her from behind, his arm gently around her waist.

She looked for his clock and found it was almost 6am and she had to get back to her flat to get ready for work.

She turned in the bed, looking at Troy as he slept soundly and marveled at him, his long lashes against his high cheekbones, his cute little freckled nose, his to-die-for body which was half naked in boxers.

She didn't know whether she should wake him to ask for a lift. He might be upset if she didn't

"Bunny?" she called gently, rocking him by the arm

"Mmm" he groaned, but didn't wake

"Bunny, I have to get home" she said, rocking him again

"Mmm" he said again, his hand reaching out to snake around her hips, stroking her lower back

"Troy!" she said, pushing against his chest as his lips curved into a slow smile, opening his sleepy eyes to her, showing her the shining blue depths that lay beneath his lids

"You are beautiful first thing in the morning" he said, leaning up on his elbow to kiss her mouth, her cheek and then her neck

She eyed him appreciatively "I suppose you'll do" she returned sassily and he grinned, making Gabi's heart flutter at the sight of it

"I gotta get up?" he checked

"Please, unless I get a cab?" she suggested

"No way. I wanna take you" he said, rolling out of bed, his hair crazy

"Okay, thank you" she said

"I'm up!" he said and Gabi threw him a look as she rounded the bed

"I hope you're not being crude" she smiled

"Crude? Baby you do crude things to me all day every day, but I try and keep it to myself" he quipped, pulling her into his lap and Gabi gasped at his arousal.

"You WERE being crude!" she accused, stroking his muscly arms and Troy smiled

"You like my arms huh?" he murmured, lifting one up, flexing his biceps

Her dark eyes met his, under her lashes and she blushed at the instant desire that she felt on feeling his biceps. "Maybe" she said shyly

"Maybe?" he flexed again and she kissed him, hotly, moving to push him back on the bed so she could lay body-to-body on top of him, straddling him as his legs dangled off the bed

He cupped the back of her thighs as she pulled away "Okay I do" she admitted

"You know what I like?" he asked, a hand coming up to gently brush her hair away from her face

She shook her head, wondering which part of her body he liked best

He squeezed her behind and brought his hands round to caress her hips.

"Your amazing ass" he smiled up to her from the bed and she smiled back, leaning down to kiss him again, pulling away almost as quickly

"I have to go to work. It's only my second week" she chewed her lip

"Okay, well, look, if you could just keep your hands off me for five minutes, we might make it out the door" he teased and she swiped at him playfully, then held out a hand to help him up off the bed

"I'll shower later" he said, throwing on some clothes and grabbing his keys, heading out to the car park with messy hair, Gabi in tow.

The paps took some pictures through the windscreen but they made it back to Karen's flat without any further intrusion.

"There's something I want to ask before you go" Troy said, looking to Gabi nervously

"Oh?" she looked at him

"I'd like to spend Christmas with you…" he hedged "I wondered if you'd like to join me and my family?" he asked

Gabi looked at him again and swallowed "Oh gosh, Troy, I'm so sorry but I can't, me and Karen have talked about having Christmas together since we started working at the club together" she sighed, feeling stuck

"Oh, it's okay" he said, but he was clearly a little hurt "I just thought you know…seeing as we were back together…" he trailed off

Gabi placed a hand on his thigh in the car "I'm going to be with you Christmas Eve. And I can see you after. Karen's my only family" she urged

"Okay" he nodded, but his blue eyes told a different story "Maybe I can give you your present on Boxing day" he shrugged

"I've got to go…" she smiled painfully

"I'll call you tonight" he said and she kissed him before waving goodbye, dashing up to the flat to get ready for work.

---

Gabi headed straight to Joe's diner as she finished at the studio that afternoon.

She had been teaching Jazz to three pupils who were aged between 11 and 12 and they had filled her with energy because they had been so enthusiastic about learning dance.

She hadn't seen Bea since she had broken up with Danny and she wanted to know how the baby was.

Luckily, she hadn't noticed any photographers around today but she knew they still followed her occasionally and even more so if she were with Troy.

She was pretty sure they would get fed up of pictures of her in sweat pants trekking to and from work.

"Hey Bea" Gabi said as she came in, then squealing as Bea turned and Gabi saw how much her bump had grown "Oh my god, baby is BIG" she cooed and she went up to the counter

"Hello stranger" Bea smiled "You are looking really well. You really are so pretty" she complimented and Gabi blushed

"Flattery gets you everywhere" she joked

"How's the man?" she asked of Troy

"Oh you know, gorgeous" she smiled becomingly

"You are so in love" Bea accused

Gabi nodded "I'm going to a ball next week"

"Wow, that sounds amazing. And spending Christmas with the hunk?" she guessed

"No…" Gabi trailed off "But I'll see him after" she added

"Aw okay. What can I get you?" she asked

"Hot chocolate please, and one of those iced buns" she pointed at the pastry in the glass case on the counter

"That's my girl" Bea smiled as Gabi tucked into her food, glad to see her with some colour in her face, and weight on her bones.

"Not long now" Gabi said of the baby

"Yeah, Dylan's coming to all the classes. He wants me to finish up here already, but I'll work till Christmas" she shrugged

"You better call me when you have the baby" Gabi warned

"I will. After my parents, his parents…" she smiled

"Okay." She agreed, checking her watch "Oh I better go, I got a tonne of washing to do that I didn't do the weekend"

"Cos you were out with Troy" Bea nodded knowingly

Gabi frowned, but smiling as she did so "How did you know?"

"The paper. I saw you on the beach hugging up together" she explained

"Oh!" Gabi blushed, not realizing pictures had made the paper of their outing "Damn"

"It's okay, you looked beautiful together" she said kindly and Gabi nodded

"Okay, see you soon, Bea"

"Bye honey"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your comments!!**

**Sorry the last chapter was a bit boring lol. There's not much drama this time around but there's a fair bit of Troyella cuteness so I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 10**

'_**Macho Man Troy wins toy for Gabriella**_

_**Troy Bolton was man about town yet again as he and on-off girlfriend Gabriella kicked back at the Arcades on the coast. The couple played games and Troy even won his darling a toy, no doubt endearing his fans even more at his romantic gesture**_

_**The couple then relaxed on the beach, looking comfortable as they embraced near the waves.'**_

Amy looked at the small picture printed of Troy and Gabi in the national paper and smiled as she saw how happy her two friends were. She held the phone in the crook of her neck as she dialed Gabi's number.

"Hello?" Karen answered

"Hi Karen, it's Amy, is Gabi there?" she asked

"Sure is, hold on" Karen put the phone away from her ear "Gabi!" she called and handed over the phone

"Hello?" Gabi came on

"Hey scumbag" she greeted

"Hey you old hoe!" she greeted back "I thought you were Troy" she giggled

"Oh wait…" Amy put on a deep voice "It's Troy here"

Gabi giggled "You're so weird"

"I caught it off you" she smiled down the phone "So, I saw you in the paper. You got back with Troy" she said

"Yeah, it's just happened. Oh, Amy I screwed up big-time, thank you so much for helping me find my way back to him"

"That's okay"

"How are you?" she asked with concern

"I…I've not been well actually. On and off. I'm having a few tests. I've got a few hospital visits to do, overnights and things" she said gently

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Gabi panicked

"I think so, its routine. I just needed to hear a familiar voice"

"Oh Amy, if I could, I'd come straight up but I started a new job today and I just can't risk losing it…" she said with anguish

"Who said I want you under my feet anyway?" she joked "But if you want to send your boyfriend, I won't complain…"

Gabi laughed again "I'm sorry, I'll write you instead" she offered

"I'd like that. And send me pictures" she asked

"Okay I'll see what I can do" she promised

"Okay, I gotta go now, I'll speak to you soon" Amy said, distracted

"Okay, bye" Gabi put the phone down and immediately began worrying about her friend.

---

In typical boy fashion, Troy didn't call until the following morning at an ungodly hour and Gabi answered the phone half asleep and grumpy

"What?" she whined into the receiver

"Gabi?" Troy's voice came on

"Oh, it's you" she muttered

"Okay, look don't be angry, I had a meeting yesterday afternoon and it went on for hours and hours and by time I got out I hadn't been to the gym or eaten and I was so tired I thought I'm not gonna make any sense if I call so I may as well just wait…"

"Troy" Gabi cut him off "You talk too much" she complained

"I'm sorry" he said then

"Okay. When do I get to see you?" she asked

"Wait…how was your first day?" he asked and she smiled that he had remembered

"It was good."

"Good. Okay…uhhh diary, diary…" she heard scratching around "Okay, so I'm stuffed this week, but Greg said we got a dress shop we can look round on Saturday if you're free?"

"We?" she said incredulously

"Yeah…" he frowned though she couldn't see him

"You can't see my dress before the ball" she laughed

"We're not getting married" he shot back, then regretted it

"Who wants to marry you anyway?" she accused in return

"No-one, I'm messy apparently" he joked

"I heard that somewhere" she mused

"We can meet up when you're done. I'm all yours Saturday night" he said

"Promise?" she asked

"I promise" she could hear the smile in his voice

"Okay bunny, well I guess I will see you Saturday" she sounded sad and Troy's gut twisted

"I'll try, babe, to come up before then but I'm being pulled everywhere at the moment" he sighed

"I know. I love you" she said softly

"I love you too"

--

"Hi Gabi" Greg said warmly as her and Karen came into the dress shop entrance.

"Hi Greg" she smiled back "I'm here to be a mannequin for the day" she joked, a little nervous about trying on dresses with Troy's manager

"Listen, Troy's ill, he's at home and he's not coming down to pick you up so he asked me if I could take you up after, is that okay with you?" he asked

Gabi cocked her head "He's ill?" she asked worriedly

"Man-flu apparently" he quipped drily and Gabi smiled at him knowingly

"Great, I bet I catch it" she mused

"At least you won't sulk for days on end" he said with lifted brows and Gabi giggled.

Troy did like to sulk.

After trying on what seemed like a million dresses, they decided on a black number which was short and showed off her legs right to the top of her thighs, clingy but it had black fringes on it that shimmied every time she moved. The top half was modest but the overall effect suited her perfectly.

She picked out some high heeled sandals to match and collapsed into Greg's car after waving goodbye to Karen. Exhausted, grumpy, fed up of hearing how she looked 'wonderful' in every dress she'd tried on, even if she'd looked hideous, she was glad that Karen had come to offer an honest opinion.

She waited at Troy's door for him to answer and he opened the door, wrapped in a blanket, looking pretty ill, and his hair was all crazy as she looked at him carefully

"Hi bunny" she smiled "How are you feeling?" she asked as she shut the door behind her, Troy already traipsing back to the sofa to lay there with a groan, grabbing his teddy to him.

"Ohh bunny, you not well?" she said in a baby voice, following him, hiding an amused smile

He stuck his bottom lip out and she knelt next to the sofa where he lay on his side

"I'm dying" he said, sounding nasal with a blocked nose

She stroked his messy hair a little and he pressed his lips together, closing his eyes as she ran the back of her hand across his forehead to check his temperature.

"You ARE kinda hot, do you feel okay?" she checked

"Dying" he moaned again, clutching his teddy, pulling his blanket tighter

Gabi frowned "Want me to call a doctor? Make sure you haven't got something nasty?" she asked, a little worried

He looked at her "I'm a man. I don't need a doctor" he assured her

"You've not got any pain anywhere else? Just the headache?" she asked and he nodded from his cocoon

"Okay. Well that's something. Can you eat?" she asked and he nodded again

"I'll heat you up some soup" she offered

"Thanks babe" he murmured

Gabi wandered over to the kitchen, looking through his cupboards and starting lunch.

"Did you find a dress?" he asked then and Gabi smiled behind her.

"I did" she stated

"Is it low cut?" he asked again and Gabi knew he couldn't be that sick if he was thinking about sex.

"Nope" she answered primly

"Can you go back and get a low cut one?" he asked and she came back into the living room, hands on hips as he lay on the sofa, looking up at her with innocent eyes

"What?" he asked

"Are you kidding me? NOW you tell me you like my boobs?" she threw her arms down in mock exasperation

"Hey" he said weakly "I like every damn part of you, babe"

"How you can be sick and still manage to be a pervert is beyond me" she commented "And be endearing doing it!" she called over her shoulder, returning to the stove to stir the soup.

She sat next to him with his food, waiting for him to sit up which he did, eventually relieving his death grip on the toy after her persuasion that 'teddy will be okay while he eats' and she looked at him adoringly.

"If you weren't so strange, I wouldn't love you half as much" she mused

He looked offended "Who's strange? I'm adored by millions you know" he reminded her

"Pffft!" She choked "And so modest too" she slapped his arm

"I was kidding" he smiled as he ate his soup "And thank you for doing this" he said gently, looking at her for a long moment.

"You're welcome. Got to get you better for the ball. Cinderella can't get in without Prince Charming" she said

"I hope I can look half as good as you" he said "At least you'll make me look better if not"

"Okay, seeing as you are sick and I really don't want to catch it, I think I better leave you in your pit of despair and get back…" she mused

He moaned and she looked at him "What?"

"Stay with me? For a bit?" he asked "I haven't seen you all week…" he begged

"If you're sure you're up to it?" she asked

"Snuggle with me?" he asked, twisting on the sofa so his back was against the arm rest and he opened his blanketed arms

She smiled at his invitation, taking off her boots and laying between his legs, her head against his chest as she rested her hands curled against his chest as he wrapped her into his blanket cocoon.

"Mmm. This is what I like" he said

"You're only saying that cos my boobs are pressed into you" she grumbled and he chuckled, hugging her tighter

"You may be right" he conceded as he gently drifted into sleep, Gabi lying awake for a time before closing her eyes to snooze.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviews, but especially those who review every time and Karen, Amy, 1HSMWildcat and Celestial love you do make me laugh with your comments and how drawn into the story you get, I love hearing your ideas and opinions everytime lol.**

**Enjoy**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 11**

Gabi awoke later that evening, warm and very comfortable ensconced in Troy's arms. She snuggled into him; her heart bursting with the love she felt for Troy. She was nervous about being introduced to the media for the first time, but she was so looking forward to having a proper date with him, she didn't care what anyone said about her the next day in the paper.

"Mmm" Troy murmured as she pressed herself closer to him "Are you sure you can't change your dress?" he joked, flexing his arms against her back as he squeezed her really tight for a second.

"You're going to have to put up with me in what I've chosen" she said back, jabbing him in the ribs, making him jump

"Ow!" he complained "I'm sick you know" he reminded her

"Don't I know it" she muttered and he chuckled getting her meaning but she sat up and he missed her being next to his body

"Mmm" he moaned petulantly reaching for her and she pushed his hands away

"I'm hungry" she said and swung her legs round so her feet were on the floor

"Don't go…" he whimpered, then wrapped himself up again as she ignored him and she wandered around to use the bathroom and search for food.

"You have no food" she said blankly

"I'm sick" he reminded her once more

"I'm not shopping for you as well!" she chided "I'll order take-out" she decided "And then I'm getting a cab home because I have plans tomorrow"

"You do? Don't tell me, another guy?" he asked

"Actually I'm having my hair cut and a manicure and pedicure" she said "I'm treating myself"

"Can I see you after?" he asked in a little-boy-pleading voice

She sat back on the sofa, having ordered food

"Maybe. I know Karen wanted to put up the decorations so I may not have time" she admitted

"But I won't see you till the Ball…" he said, knowing his own diary was full right up till Christmas.

"Are you busy all week?" she checked

"Yeah, I've got some big interviews booked in soon so I'm doing magazine promo and planning my next single and I've got Christmas shopping to do…" he sighed

"Have you got my present yet?" she asked

He smiled secretly "I do"

"Well it can't be Tiffany's because no-one papped you there" she reasoned

"You want Tiffany's?" he asked, confused. He hadn't pegged her as a Tiffany's girl. Though he had bought her a beautiful bracelet that she hoped she would like. It was small and delicate and nothing too fancy, just a white gold chain linked bracelet and he'd bought a rabbit charm for it but he could buy more to fill it up.

She shrugged "Nah, I'm good" she smiled then and Troy relaxed

The food arrived and they ate, Gabi noting Troy's appetite was still huge despite his supposed illness.

She relaxed against him for a while as they chatted, then turned to say good bye but he insisted on walking her to the door when the cab came to get her.

She kissed him on the mouth "Get better, bunny, maybe I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, well if not, I'll call you about the details for Thursday" he said, watching her go and wishing she could be with him all the time.

---

Gabi stood nervously in the flat, clutching her bag, checking for the third time that she had everything she needed for the night.

Karen smiled at her warmly "Would you relax? You're making ME nervous!" she joked

"Oh gosh Karen, everyone is gonna be staring at my butt" she panicked, brushing her dress down even though it fit her like a glove

"Your butt looks amazing" Karen said "As will Troy's I'm sure, though just thinking of that boy's butt has me all a quiver…" she said and Gabi giggled

A knock sounded at the door and Gabi darted her eyes to Karen "Karen, open the door" she said

"Yeah, right" she muttered and Gabi sighed, her hand shaking as she twisted the latch to let Troy in,

His eyes were at his feet as she pulled the door back and they travelled up her body, his brows rising and his mouth dropping as he took in her outfit.

Gabi herself was not only surprised at how handsome he looked, but had her hand at her mouth at the sight of the bunch of red roses he was holding.

"Sweet Jesus, you can't go out like that" he muttered, pulling her to him with one arm "Every man out there is gonna be after my hot girlfriend" he said in her ear and she giggled nervously

He stepped back, still appraising her legs, then as a second thought, held out the roses to her "For you" he said huskily, feeling his groin react to the sight of Gabi all dressed up, her amazing legs shapely and toned in that frankly illegally sexy dress.

She beamed beautifully at him "Thank you!" she said as she took them, turning to show Karen and Troy was afforded with a view of her back. The dress which had little things which moved with her was low at the back and hugged her rear how he'd like to be hugging it- tightly,

He rolled his eyes heaven ward, jamming his hands in his trouser pockets to try and relieve the pressure. Thank god he had a jacket on.

"Karen look!" she said excitedly and Karen smiled as she took the flowers from Gabi, appraising Troy

"Nice suit, hot stuff" she said

Troy blushed "Thanks" he shrugged, unsure what else to say

"Turn around" she said and he looked bewildered as Gabi gave Karen a look

"Ok, bunny. Let's go" Gabi said, hugging Karen goodbye and following Troy out

"She scares me" he murmured in her ear and she laughed, turning to him before they went out.

She ran a hand through the back of his hair "You look gorgeous" she said

"I can't even start to describe how unbelievably sexy you look" he whispered huskily as she leaned into him for a kiss and he gave her one, then another, Gabi pulling away shyly

"Don't ruin my lipstick" she chided gently.

He groaned, thinking how she would look, lipstick ruined and hair messed from his hands.

"We better get in the limo before I change my mind…." He muttered, opening the door for Gabi, wondering why she hadn't brought a jacket as she shivered against the cold air.

Their limo arrived outside the venue and Gabi looked out nervously, seeing all of the photographers waiting either side of the barriers, as well as a crowd of fans.

"Oh my god your fans will hate me" she said, panicking

"No they won't" he smiled, taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers "They'll love you, just like I do"

She met his gaze "I remember when you told me I was your sexy wish come true, in the back of the car just like this" she said then

"And you are. Especially in that dress" he grinned "Ready?" he asked

She nodded and he got out of the limo, a massive roar of screams going up as the crowd recognized him and he helped Gabi out of the limo.

She nervously followed him down the carpet and he was asked to pose for photos, first without her, then with her.

"It's up to you" he murmured in her ear as she hovered on the sidelines

She shook her head and he said to the photographers "Not today" with a grin which set off more flashes.

He took her down to the entrance to the hall where the event was being held and he met up with Greg.

"I'm going to sign some autographs, Greg's gonna take you inside and look after you, okay?" he asked

She nodded again, bewildered, nervous, not sure how to act or what to say.

"Hey, relax" Greg said warmly "You'll get used to it." He assured her

She smiled wanly as he took her inside and the hall was decorated beautifully, she felt like she was in a fairytale as she looked around.

"Wow this is beautiful" she whispered in awe

"It is" he agreed "You want a drink?"

"Yes please. Just an orange juice" she asked

"I'll be right back" he said

Gabi wandered around, staring at the ceiling which was done like the night sky with stars. She bumped into someone and was shocked to come face-to-face with a well known actor.

"Oh my god you're…" she said, wide eyed

"Very pleased to meet you" he grinned back "I'm Harvey Jackson"

"I know" she whispered, star struck

"And you are…?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles

"With me" Troy said as he came up behind her, shaking Harvey's hand "Meet Gabi, my girlfriend" he introduced

"Bolton, you always have a beautiful girl on your arm. What do you see in him?" Harvey asked her.

She pouted her lips, catching her lower lip in her teeth "He's great in bed" she said dead-pan and Troy looked to her sharply, his arm moving from the middle of her back to wrap around her hip.

He laughed and Harvey watched them, seeing that this girl had Troy well and truly smitten, and if her teasing smile were anything to go by, she felt the same.

"I see" he said good naturedly and Gabi smiled innocently.

"Well Troy, I must get back to my date" Harvey said and they shook hands again, Troy's eyes wide as he looked at Gabi, touching his forehead to hers "You are trouble" he mused

"Sorry, I was just being honest" she shrugged

"Well I wouldn't have been much use the other night" he mused, referring to being ill

"That's okay, we can make up for it later" she murmured and drifted off again, leaving him staring after her as she trailed her hands over the leaves of the fake trees around the dance floor.

"You gonna dance with me or what?" he asked

"Oh, nice, Troy, really romantic" she giggled

He grinned at her, pulling her close "Can I have this dance?" he asked again

"Maybe" she considered him and he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against hers, not quite kissing her

"Please?" he begged huskily

"Okay, just this once" she conceded, letting him lead her to the dance floor where they danced together to the music, an upbeat number and Gabi was laughing at Troy's dance moves which he was over-doing to amuse her.

"Hey I'm a god on the dance floor!" he joked

"I'm sure" she said drily, giggling as he span her out and back into his body, his intense gaze meeting hers as he kept her there for a moment before spinning her out again only this time she collided with someone, breaking her contact with Troy and sending both her, and the person she hit, to the floor.

"Oh shit" Troy said, rushing over to help Gabi up, followed by the waiter who luckily only had a tray of empty hors d'oevres packets which he picked up quickly

"I am so sorry!" Gabi blushed, feeling embarrassed and hoping no photo's had been taken.

"Me too, man, it was my fault" he said to the waiter, then pulled Gabi into his side "I'm sorry babe, are you okay?" he asked, cuddling her.

She hid her face in his shoulder and his gut turned painfully at her shyness. He'd just totally embarrassed her. She'd never want to go out in public with him again he mused.

"Aw babe, I'm sorry" he murmured again, fingering her hair as his arm went around her from the side she was hiding.

She broke away from him then and ran toward the toilets and Troy stood in this middle of the dance floor forlornly, arms out where he had been holding her. He twitched his mouth to the side "Idiot!" he muttered to himself

--


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Gabi tried not to cry as she worried about running her make up but she felt the tears fall as she felt intensely embarrassed about falling over like that in front of everyone.

In this dress too! God, everyone must have seen her ass, she thought with a sob.

She heard commotion at the door to the ladies

"Hey wrong door!" a lady said as she left and Gabi saw Troy trying to get in

"Is there a small girl in there, beautiful looking? Dark hair kind of twisted up in little thingies?" she heard him ask

"She's in there crying" the lady told him

"Oh fuck" he swore "Will you go in and get her out for me?"

"I take it you're the reason she's crying?" the lady asked him

"Yeah I'm an idiot" he mused

"Go on in" the lady said "I'll watch the door for a minute, then its down to you if you get caught" she said and Gabi braced herself as she heard the door shut and footsteps approach. She looked in the mirror to see Troy's pained face. He looked so worried she almost felt bad.

He came over toward her, turning her gently and pulling her into him with care "I am so sorry I did that" he said genuinely, begging her to forgive him

"It's okay, it's not your fault" she said in return "I'm just being silly"

"You have to come back out for the slow dance" he said hopefully "That was the one thing I was looking forward to" he admitted

"Slow dancing?" she pulled back to look at him

"Yeah…" he smiled "I get to rest my hands on that sexy ass of yours and have your amazing breasts pressing into me" he shrugged, leaning his hips into hers against the bathroom counter as he went to kiss her, kissing the side of her mouth, then her lips, then her nose.

"Only if you promise not to drop me" she whispered "You really are a butter fingers" she mused, remembering her audition for his video

"I really am a fucking idiot" he rolled his eyes

"Okay, I'm ready" she sighed and just as they straightened a woman came in and gave them a funny look

"You know what the headline will be tomorrow…" Troy mused as he led her out, nodding at the DJ as he took Gabi onto the dance floor "Troy Bolton –pervert found in ladies restroom" he quipped

Gabi giggled, stretching to link her hands at the back of his neck as the music started and Gabi recognised the song instantly. She looked at him, his hands resting nicely just above her buttocks "The long goodbye?" she asked

He nodded and curled his arms around her as the words kicked into him, reminding him how he had felt every night of that tour, every night he had been away from her.

She placed her hands on his chest, her shoulders curling into him submissively.

He murmured in her ear "I can't wait to get you home"

"Really?" she said pretend-dumb

"I love that dress" he said

"I thought you wanted low-cut?" she asked

"I never said that" he denied with a smile which caused his lips to brush her ear

Gabi felt him harden at the contact of their bodies, his hands dipping dangerously lower on her backside. She squeezed his Pecs.

"I'm sure you did…" she argued lightly, feeling her stomach tighten with desire at his reaction to her

"Nope, must be confused. Maybe it was your other boyfriend" he said and Gabi smiled.

"Oh that's right, the good looking one" she said trying not to laugh as Troy pulled back to look at her

"You're gonna pay for that later" he promised

Gabi looked up at him "It's almost Christmas" she said

"I know. I'm gonna miss you tomorrow. My mom asked me if you were coming." He said

"What did you say?" she asked, worried

"That you had a better looking boyfriend and I'm old news" he murmured and Gabi giggled, curling her fingers into his hair.

"I'm sorry but my friends are important to me" she said

"It's okay my mom already told me to stop sulking" he shared

Gabi wondered if it were a bit early to leave the ball. She was aching so badly between her thighs and she wanted nothing more than to strip Troy naked and make love with him.

He must have caught her look because he kissed her then, his tongue delicately dipping into her mouth.

She pulled away, conscious of being watched, especially after her earlier accident.

"Would you hate me right now if I said I want to take you back to my place?" he husked

Gabi considered him "No."

He looked surprised "CAN I take you back to my place?" he asked

"Yes, please" she smiled and he looked like he had won the lottery, leading her out of the hall by the rear entrance where the paparazzi took some pictures before they got into the limo.

Troy nuzzled her neck as they sat in the limo and she ran her hand up his thigh in return.

Already kissing as they made their way into his apartment, the door flew back on its hinges as they stumbled into the doorway, Troy picking her up in his arms and carrying her through to the bedroom.

"Hi, pirate" she called to his bear as she passed him, kissing Troy's neck until he set her down

"You have no idea how much I want you right now" Troy said, stepping up to take her face in his hands to kiss her as she began to untuck his shirt, undoing his tie and pulling it off hastily.

He stepped forward, gently pushing Gabi toward the bed, stopping as her knees touched the edge.

Her hands went to his waist band, struggling with the zip. "It's stuck!" she said, her whole body zinging with passion, her skin alive at his touch

He looked down, gently undoing his trousers and kicking them off "You're in too much of a hurry" he accused, cuddling her once more as they came together again

Gabi moaned as his lips hit her neck and he cupped her backside in his hands, bringing her knee up so he could press against her and her dress rode up her thighs

He looked down the back of the dress for a zip and then lifted each of her arms until he found it and undid the zip "I've wanted to do this all night" he smiled, pulling the dress gently away from her shoulders and kissing her there

Gabi writhed in his hands as they followed her curves as he took the dress off, his lips making contact with the top of her breast.

"Wait!" she said, stopping him "I wanted to give you your present" she said

"Now?" he asked, panting, hard and aching

She pushed him down onto the bed, picked a CD from his collection and put it on, sexily dancing to it, slowly, gyrating, touching herself and Troy watched in awe.

"Gabi…" he said, his hands burning to touch her

She didn't speak, just put her finger over his lips as she came over and began to give him a lap dance, the one he should have had at the club.

He sat back, leaning on his hands, his arousal proud in his lap as she bent over to brush her ass in his lap, looking over her shoulder at him, unpinning her hair and letting it spill down to her shoulders.

He was forcing himself not to touch her but he couldn't resist for long. As soon as she had stripped off her panties and bra and put a finger in her mouth, touching it to her nipple and then between her thighs, he groaned and pulled her into his lap, his hands all over her curvy body, sucking her nipples one by one as she arched in his lap.

She rolled onto the bed on her back, lifting one knee so he had room to press between her thighs and he stripped his boxers, grabbing a condom before he leaned on one elbow to put it on, shifting her up gently on the bed so that he was now tight between her thighs and she was clutching at his shoulders.

He kissed her softly, shifting to enter her slowly, feeling her body taking his into hers, so hot and so tight around him; he curled his head down to control the overwhelming feeling of desire. If he wasn't careful he'd come right now and ruin her night.

"Troy…" she whispered, biting her lip as he sank into her deeply, prolonging her pleasure.

He loved how she muttered and moaned his name as he moved within her. He loved how she touched his body. He loved how she gave herself up to him, her whole body open to his hands, his mouth as he made love to her.

He went strong and deep, feeling her quivering in his arms already, holding off her inevitable peak and he thrust into her, wondering if he would ever get fed up of making love with Gabi.

He doubted it as she oragsmed beneath him and felt his control slip as he too released.

Gabi held Troy close, not wanting to let go, not wanting this feeling to stop.

This feeling of everlasting love.

He cuddled her to him, gently moving to take off his condom and she curled up next to him, framing his face with one hand as his eyes fluttered shut.

She kissed his cheek "Sleep tight, bunny"

---

"Merry Christmas" Troy murmured to Gabi as they woke up in the early hours

"Oh shit!" Gabi panicked "I have to get home" she scooted out of bed and Troy watched her go, appreciating her naked back.

She turned, realizing she had ignored him. "Merry Christmas, big boy" she grinned, kissing him before she got dressed.

Troy got up, coming round to her "I'm gonna have a shower so I can go straight to my mom's after" he said, kissing the top of her head and she looked up at him

"Okay babe" she smiled, heading out to make their coffee and some light breakfast.

Troy came out, damp, dressed in jeans and a smart black shirt.

She turned and eyed him "You are insanely sexy" she sighed

His eyebrows shot up into his fringe as he took some toast from behind her on the counter and Gabi thought how sexy his eyebrows were too.

"Is that so?" he chewed with a smile

"I have your present at home…are we meeting up tomorrow?" she checked

"Yep" he nodded "I have yours here. Hey, didn't I get my present last night?" he frowned

"I got something else. That you could unwrap in public" she smiled

"Oh. Okay. Well in that case…" he vanished, re-appearing with a package

"What's this?" she asked

"One of your presents" he said as if it were obvious. "I'll give you the other one tomorrow" he shrugged

She smiled "Okay."

Back at Karen's flat, Gabi hugged her friend "Happy Christmas Kaz" she said tearfully

"Is this my present?" she asked of Troy and Troy chuckled nervously

"Err he kinda comes with me" she said cutely

"Damn. Can I at least pinch his butt?" she asked as though he weren't stood right there. He lifted his brows to Karen and she smiled felinely.

"Troy?" Gabi batted to him as she turned to him behind her

"Err" he blushed

"Sorry, Kaz, maybe another time" she shrugged, then turned to Troy "I'll miss you" she whispered

"Me too" he said, hugging her tightly, kissing her cheek and then her mouth.

"Bye" she said as he left with a wave.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Aww honey, you could have gone with Troy, I wouldn't have minded" Karen said, seeing the sadness in Gabi's eyes as she prepped the turkey later in the morning.

"I would have minded. Kaz, hoes over bros remember?" she quipped and Karen giggled

"I remember. Gabi, I love you, girl" she smiled over her shoulder

"I love you too" Gabi returned

"But we should still go get your man" she said with a look "I can't sit here all day looking at that sad face"

"We can't, we have dinner to do…" she protested

"Take my car" she said

"No, Karen, I can't, this is our Christmas remember?"

"You can. My keys are by the door. And believe me, I'm not about to complain at that hunk of man-totty cluttering up my living room" she quipped with a grin

Gabi smiled, secretly excited at her suggestion "Okay I'm gonna go get him" she said, beaming from ear to ear "Are you sure you don't mind doing dinner alone?" she checked

"Go already!" she chuckled.

--

In the Bolton household, it was plain to both Jack and Linda that Troy was there in person but not in spirit.

"Troy, why don't you just go on over and see Gabi?" his mom asked

"Mmm?" he asked, pulled out of his daydream "Oh, sorry, I just wish we could have shared today that's all. I didn't mean to be sad" he said

"Troy, we can both see you are head over heels in love. Go and be with your girlfriend" she urged.

He cocked his head "Are you sure mom?" he asked and she nodded, his dad doing the same

Troy smiled "Okay, thank you. I'll come back later" he promised as he headed out of the house

He was happily driving down the road, singing along to Christmas songs on the radio when his car made a funny spluttering noise and the engine died.

He looked at his dashboard, checking he had fuel. The gauge read empty but the light wasn't on to warn him it was low before it had run dry.

He hit the steering wheel with both hands "Damn!" he swore.

He sat for a few minutes, wondering what he should do, and then deciding he wasn't that far away and it would be easier to walk than try and get a cab on Christmas day.

He grabbed his present, got out and began walking, flicking up his collar against the cold air. About ten minutes down the road it started raining and Troy stopped, flicking his eyes up to the heavens with a brow lift. "Thanks, dude" he said to no-one in particular and carried on walking as the rain penetrated his light clothes and he tried to keep the present dry.

----

Gabi was driving down the road with her wipers going full whack when she swore she could see a lone figure trekking up the road, a lone figure that looked suspiciously like Troy.

She pulled over after she passed him, recognizing his hair anywhere. She got out the car and shouted to him "Troy!" she called and he turned to face her, surprised.

He grinned and she ran toward him, despite the rain and hugged him as she reached him.

"What are you doing?" she asked incredulously as she took in his soaking wet body.

"Coming to see you" he said as though that were obvious

"You walked in the rain?" she asked

"Only from my car about a mile back. It died" he explained

"Oh my god, you are just the cutest…" she said, touched

"What about you? Where were you driving at this time? Forgot the stuffing?" he asked

"I was coming for you, doofus" she said stroking his dripping wet hair

His eyes lit up as he smiled "I love you" he said, kissing her with cold wet lips

"Get in the car, I'll drive you back to Karen's" she nodded toward the car and he linked hands with her as they ran back over to the car.

----

Gabi rubbed Troy's hair with a towel in Karen's bathroom, smiling at his boxer clad form.

His hands went to her hips as she stood between his thighs and he grinned at her from under the towel. "Thank you" he said

"I'll see if I have any clothes for you" she said, leaving and coming back a few minutes later with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt of his that she had stolen from his collection.

"Do I have to get dressed?" he asked, pulling her into him

"You do" she said lightly, not immune to his semi-naked body

"Are you sure?" he checked as she stroked her hands down his chest

She sighed, wrenching herself away "I'm sure. It's a bit rude for us to make out while Karen slaves away" she pointed out and Troy nodded

"Okay, let's go cook us a turkey!" he said enthusiastically

---

Stuffed with food, Troy and Gabi sat in the arm chair, Gabi in Troy's lap as Karen reached across under the tree to pull out a package.

"Presents!" Karen said as she began handing them out.

Gabi opened Karen's present to her and was shocked to see she had bought her a cell phone. "Karen! Oh my god…how did you…?" she was speechless, jumping out of Troy's lap and hugging her

"I know how much you two wanted to be in touch when Troy's busy or you're busy" she said

"Thank you so much" Gabi beamed, then gave Karen her present which was a pair of heeled sequined ankle boots, just like Madonna's in 'Desperately seeking Susan"

"Oh my god. Oh my fucking god" she screamed as she pulled them out, putting them straight on and parading up and down in them.

"Here's Troy's present to you" she said handing his gift to Gabi and she nervously opened it, finding a brand new pair of dance plimsolls inside, which touched her as he obviously remembered hers were worn through from the audition she did with him.

Then she saw the box inside the plimsolls and looked at him in awe.

"What's this?" she asked

"Open it" he said as she shifted on his lap, doing insane things to his groin

She peeled it open, finding the tiny white gold bracelet and fingering the bunny charm, her eyes wide with awe, tearing up with emotion.

"Oh my god, Troy, that is so beautiful, thank you. And thank you for my plimsolls" she smiled, touching her forehead to his.

"Okay I am stuffed, I'm going to go and have a nap before the films come on later." Karen said

"Oh Karen, no" Gabi said, worried she was leaving because of Troy.

"It's okay honey, you two have fun, I'll be up later" she assured her and Gabi looked at Troy, getting up to get his present from under the tree.

"Happy Christmas" she said and waited for him to open it and he pulled out the gold chain bracelet she had been looking at the day she got kidnapped.

He opened the parcel and took the chain out, smiling at her with a cute grin "It's amazing Gabi, thank you. I'll wear it all the time" he vouched

"Are you sure you like it?" she worried

He kissed her "I love it" he assured her, putting it on and she touched it on his wrist

"I'm glad; I saw it ages ago and thought of you"

"I have your other present" he said, pulling it out of his pocket

It was shaped like a CD and Gabi frowned, opening it to find a copy of Troy's CD single. She smiled at the black and white picture of him. He looked gorgeous. The title of the song was 'Tonight' and she knew it was the song he had sung to her the night of the awards.

She looked to him, shocked "You're releasing it?" she asked

He nodded "That's why I've been so busy working: to get the vocals down, to get the artwork approved, get the CD printed…" he explained

"Oh my god, Troy, this makes my bracelet look pathetic" she cried

"Hey…everywhere I go I have you with me" he said, his arms squeezing her around the waist

"This is amazing" she said, stunned "Can I play it?" she asked and he nodded

"Dance with me?" she asked as the song began and she pulled him up from the chair where he took her into his arms, hands resting on her backside as she slipped her hands around his neck.

He sang along softly to the song, his mouth near her ear as he did so and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, curling her head into his chest.

Troy's arms were tight around her waist as she murmured appreciatively into his chest.

He smiled against her hair, feeling like he was home when she was in his arms.

He pulled back as the song ended and kissed her on the lips, eyeing her expectantly as he caught his lower lip in his teeth.

Gabi pursed her mouth "Look I didn't want to say anything earlier but I have my period and I don't really want to…you know" she said shyly

Troy smiled, stroking her face "Okay, babe" he husked, sitting down on the sofa and pulling her into his lap so he could cuddle her into his chest and Gabi curled into him

"Merry Christmas, bunny" she said softly, leaning up to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas, princess" he returned as she settled back against him, the pair falling asleep gently together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Hello?" Gabi answered the ringing phone as she dashed into her flat, dropping her bag on the floor to reach it in time

"Gabi?" the voice checked

"Yes?" she asked back

"It's Margaret, Amy's mum" she said and Gabi immediately knew something had happened to Amy

"Oh my god, is she okay?" she asked, panicked

"She's not been well, for a long time…but she got taken into hospital this morning and she asked for you" she said quietly

"Oh my god, I should have come when she called me two weeks ago" she felt so bad

"No, it's okay, you weren't to know. She was hiding it well. That's why she came to see you because she wanted to see a familiar face. I don't know if you can come?" she asked

"Of course I can" she said straight away

"I understand if you have work…" Margaret said nervously

"It's okay, I'm not due back until after the New Year. Its getting a flight that will be the problem but don't worry, I'll come as soon as I can" she promised

"Thank you Gabi. I know how hard it will be for you to come back, but I know Amy will appreciate it"

"Margaret?" she said before she went "What's wrong?"

She heard a sigh "We think it's a heart problem. She's been getting tired and having trouble with chest infections"

"Will she be okay?" she asked, wondering if she should

"I hope so, Gabi, I really do" she said and they bid goodbye, Gabi calling the airport straight away fro a flight, the first one not available until the following Tuesday, and at a price she couldn't afford.

Gabi looked at her mobile. Should she call Troy? He was doing interviews all day today but she he might be able to help get her an earlier flight. She cursed herself for even thinking of using him in that way and went into her room to dig out her train timetable. It would probably take three days to get there but it was her only option right now.

Her phone rang at midday and she smiled as she saw Troy's name flash up.

"Hi" she smiled into the phone

"Hey, how are you? I'm just on my way to Google TV studios for my next interview and thought I'd call you. Guess what?" he asked excitedly

"What?" she asked

"I got Robert Nix tomorrow night!" he said like a little boy at Christmas, Robert Nix being a huge chat show host.

"Oh my god, Troy, that's amazing!" she said happily

"I want you to come with me." He said softly

"I can't." she blurted

"Oh. Wait, what's up?" he asked, realizing he hadn't waited for her to answer his question about how she was.

"It's Amy. She's been taken into hospital. Apparently she's been ill for ages but didn't tell anyone. She asked for me. I'm going to see her." She explained

"Oh my god that's awful, is she okay?" he asked

"I don't know. I just know I have to go" she sighed

"Of course, of course....you getting a plane?" he checked

"There's no flights till next week. I'm going on the train."

"Gabi, that'll take forever. Let me speak to Greg, we'll get a private jet" he said easily

Gabi laughed "Troy! You can't just get a jet so I can go see my sick friend." She objected

"I can. And why shouldn't I?" he bristled

"Just because…" she said softly

"I want to do this for you" he said "Let me speak to Greg. I'll come by later" he promised

"Okay, see you later" she said forlornly, wondering if she really could accept a private jet to Colorado to see Amy.

If it meant getting there quickly then she might have to swallow her pride and take up Troy's offer.

---

"Hey are you okay?" Troy asked as she opened the door to him later that evening

He pulled her into a hug, holding her as she shook in his arms

"I'm just so worried about her" she admitted with a sob.

"Well I've got some news, some good, some not so good" he admitted with a grimace

He sat with her on the sofa, stroking her face gently, then putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him as he relaxed back into the cushions.

"We got you a flight to Colorado for tomorrow but I could only get one seat. And as much as I would like to come, I have commitments work wise that I can't just cancel…" he explained and Gabi looked at him

"I didn't expect you to drop everything and come too" she said, touched that he had even thought about it

"I want to babe, you don't know how much. But if I miss these interviews, it could look really bad on me" he sighed heavily, having been through this with Greg already.

Even Greg said he had to honour his commitments.

"It's okay. Thank you for trying" she murmured, hugging him and not wanting to go home and face her past.

"I know it's gonna be hard for you. Is there anyone else who can go? What about Karen?" he checked

Gabi shook her head "She has to work. It's okay. I'll be okay" she assured him

Troy watched her brown eyes close and knew the churning in his gut wouldn't stop unless he was on that plane with her tomorrow night but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"I'll help you pack?" he suggested and Gabi nodded, leading him into her room where she pulled down her suitcase and she directed him to the wardrobe to pull out some jumpers.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked

"I don't know. Could be a few days" she shrugged "Her mom just said it was her heart." Gabi sobbed then "I hope she's okay. I don't want her to die" she cried into her hands and Troy rounded the bed to take her into his arms

"Shh" he whispered, stroking her hair and her back as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I never even asked how your interviews went!" she wailed and he chuckled

"That's okay, it's not important" he said

"It is to me" she said in a small voice and he sighed, tightening his muscled arms around her as they got comfy in their embrace, Gabi's arms around his waist, head on his chest.

"Well they asked me the same questions over and over, like what's it like being a superstar? And what's my favourite colour?" he quoted

"What is your favourite colour?" Gabi questioned from his chest

"Red" he smiled "And some of them asked about you…" he continued

"Oh, like what are you doing going out with that moron girl?" she joked

"No" he chuckled again "Like, is it true I have a girlfriend and what about our relationship all that stuff" he shrugged

"Wow, that's nosey" she frowned

"Yeah…I hope you don't mind but I just said we were dating but I didn't want to talk about it more than that"

She looked up to him and kissed him "I love you" she said and his heart flipped over as he smiled down on her

"I love you too. I'm gonna miss you while your gone" he said gently as she pulled out of his hug.

"I better finish up here. What time is the flight?" she checked

"Tomorrow at 6pm. But I've got interviews all day again. Shall I go get us some food and we can spend the night together?" he suggested

Gabi nodded "That would be great, thank you so much Troy- for everything" she kissed him before he went, not seeing him look back on her with a longing look.

---

Troy came back into the flat with packages of food, Gabi discovering it was delicious take away from Joe's diner, her favourite cheeseburger and chips.

She sat cross legged on her bed with him to eat and he leaned back against her suitcase which was also resting there.

"I love that I can sit here and eat a cheeseburger with you" he grinned as she lost a bit of lettuce down her chin and struggled to retrieve it with her tongue.

She frowned confusedly at him.

"Well you know, some girls wouldn't be too impressed if I turned up with a cheeseburger for dinner" he commented "They like the glitz and glamour of being with a singer"

"Ah" she nodded "Well we all know what happens when we do glitz and glamour" she raised her brows giving him a look and he looked sheepish

"Yeah, I embarrass the hell out of you" he grumbled

She stroked his arm "It's okay, I know what you're like" she said softly and he smiled at her under his lashes, still making her squirm with desire with just one look.

She put down her unfinished burger and leaned across to kiss him, Troy responding and she knelt up, as he took her waist and leaned back, taking her against him as their passion flared and he felt the suitcase as he went back, but didn't predict overbalancing, Gabi in his arms, tumbling off the bed and landing on the floor in a heap.

Gabi giggled from under him, she seemed to have flipped over, cushioning his fall

"Honestly, bunny, you are so accident prone!" she stroked his hair as he settled between her thighs snugly, his forearms resting on the floor and she took advantage of his bulging arms and stroked down them before she kissed him again, feeling his full weight press into her, arching into his hard body.

She pulled back, feeling guilty almost for enjoying this so much when her friend was in hospital.

She pressed against Troy's chest for him to let her up so he rolled over, taking a few breaths to calm his body down.

"I'm sorry" she said "I always do this to you" she sunk her head into her hands

"Hey…hey…" he hugged her shoulders "Don't ever, ever feel bad" he said, pulling her into him, kissing her hair

She nodded, wiping a tear away "I'll be okay when I've seen her"

He helped her up and they finished packing, clearing the suitcase from the bed as he watched her lay down, stripping his jeans and t-shirt to lay with her as she wriggled out of her jeans and pulled a nightshirt on over her bra, then took her bra off from under it and he had to smile at her shyness, wondering how on earth she ever managed to work in a lap dancing club in those outfits.

He snuggled into her on the bed "I'll text you loads" he promised as she lay on her arm watching him

"I'd like that" she smiled gently

"I have to go early, want me to wake you?" he asked, setting his phone alarm

She nodded "I wanna say bye to my bunny" she said, holding up her bracelet for him to see.

"Okay" he smiled, kissing her forehead, tucking her into his body as he fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Troy groaned as his alarm went off and Gabi twisted in his arms as she too fought off the noise.

"Oh Jesus, is it time to get up already?" he moaned

"Mmm" Gabi murmured, hugging his body with her arms

"Ohh babe, don't do that to me or I'll never get up" he complained, feeling his groin reacting as he felt her breasts press into him.

"You're up already" she said against his chest and he chuckled, her brown eyes sleepily meeting his, a spark of desire there but he knew he couldn't extend it right now.

"If you knew how much I would give to stay here right now…" he mused, stroking her hair, willing his body to move but just not able to while she held onto him like that.

"I know" she smiled at him, finally releasing him from her arms "But my other boyfriend is coming soon and I need you to hurry up" she giggled and he touched her nose and then he got out of bed, Gabi enjoying his semi-naked body.

He shimmied into his jeans and threw his top on, kissing her forehead "I've got to get back home and shower and change into something that makes me look hot for all my adoring fans" he said

"You always look hot." She called as he walked to her door "Especially naked"

He threw her a wicked look, leaning back across the bed to kiss her on her lips "You keep tempting me don't you?" he muttered, leaning on her door jamb before he went "I'll text you later babe. I hope Amy is okay, give her my love" he said and she waved goodbye to him, slowly getting out of bed to get ready herself.

----

Troy waited nervously backstage to be introduced on the Robert Nix show, his heart pounding erratically as his name was called and he shyly walked out to a loud collection of screams, waving to his fans and shaking Robert's hand

"How you doing Troy?" he asked amiably

"I'm good, thank you" he smiled warmly

"All your fans here seem pretty excited" he commented, cue more screaming

Troy smiled, blushing a little and the screams got louder "Thank you everyone for coming" he nodded to them, nervously rubbing his hand down his black jeans. He'd chosen them and a grey shirt with smart shoes.

"So tell us about your tour?" he asked and Troy began to talk about his single and his tour, and the album.

"And we have it on good authority that you have a girlfriend" he said then, holding up a paparazzi picture of him and Gabi on the beach in California, hugging.

Troy nodded, eyeing Robert nervously "I just prefer to keep that part of my life private" he said gently.

"But Gabriella is just a normal girl right? I'm sure all your fans will wonder why you picked her out of millions…" he fished

Troy smiled to himself "You know what? I should actually be with her right now, but I'm working. The fact that she understands that means the world to me." he said, almost forgetting he had an audience, surprised when he heard 'Aww' from the crowd.

"Well I'm sure the fact she's a dancer doesn't hurt either" Robert joked and Troy smiled good-naturedly, waving to his fans as he left the stage, Greg meeting him backstage.

"I've got to go to her" he said to Greg suddenly

"What?" Greg said, confused

"I have to go after Gabi and be with her. I know I'm committed to working but she means so much to me and she's facing a huge deal all alone" he realized

"Troy…what am I supposed to tell people?" Greg sighed, knowing he was right to do what he was doing, but worried about the effect on his career

"Family emergency." He quipped "Can you get me a flight?" he asked

Greg nodded, immediately dialing into his phone to set it up.

Troy texted into his phone as Greg dropped him back at his apartment, coming up while he arranged a flight.

Troy: Hey babe, how are you?

Gabi: I'm ok; I'm waiting for my luggage

Troy: Which hospital is Amy at? I'm going to send flowers.

Gabi: Colorado General

Troy: Thanks babe. Love you.

Gabi: Love you 2.

Greg managed to get him a flight that evening and he packed up a bag, Pirate included, and headed to the airport under disguise with a baseball cap. He was still photographed but no-one knew he was going so it was only two paps and a few fans on his way through.

He just hoped Gabi would be okay until he got there.

----

Gabi headed for Amy's room at the hospital the next day, her mom having told her the room number and let her go ahead first while she spoke to the doctors.

She had arrived at the airport the previous day with some nervousness of what to expect at coming home, but Margaret had been waiting for her, as though realizing this was a difficult barrier for her to cross.

The trip back to Amy's house was quiet as she had cast her eyes out of the window, taking in the familiar surroundings and memories plagued her as they approached her old street and her childhood haunts.

Margaret had taken her into her home and wrapped her up in a blanket, handing her hot chocolate and Gabi had taken a good hour to adjust to the memories assuaging her. And then she had cleared her head, thought of Amy and how she needed her and how the past could not hurt her anymore. And she had thought of Troy and how he was supporting her, albeit from miles away, and that gave her some comfort in knowing he was only a phone call away if she needed him.

Gabi could hear voices as she approached Amy's room and caught a glimpse of brown hair through the door, realizing with shock that Troy was sitting talking to Amy.

Gabi stared in disbelief. How did he get here? Why didn't he tell her?

She listened through the door to see what they were talking about.

"Well, you see, even superstars have teddies" Troy was saying matter-of factly and Gabi couldn't see Amy's face but she heard her giggle "This is Pirate." He introduced and Gabi stifled a laugh at how cute Troy was and how attached he was to his teddy bear.

"Nice to meet you Pirate" Amy said "I'm Amy"

"Pirate's not well either" Troy explained "I think I gave him my man flu. He kinda needs somewhere to rest" he lifted his brows as he looked to Amy beseechingly

Amy looked back at him in surprise "You want me to look after your bear?" she asked in awe

"Just for a while, until you're better." He said "I'll miss him too much otherwise"

Gabi pushed the door open, tears in her eyes "You are so cute" she accused and he stood up with a guilty grin, hugging her as she launched herself at him

Gabi moved over to the bed to hug Amy "Hey you old hoe, what you been up to huh?" she asked, stroking Pirate's fur.

"Oh just knackered my heart in" Amy joked and Gabi cried, hugging her again.

"But look- the one and only Troy Bolton is lending me his teddy." She boasted and Troy smiled at her, awkwardly looking at his feet which were pointed inward and Gabi touched his arm.

He came over behind her "Just don't tell the papers" he asked "Though no doubt it'll get out and my cred will be ruined!" he mused "Especially as the bear is more famous than me."

"Aww don't worry" Gabi said, turning to look at him and really appreciating his gesture, both to Amy and to her. "We still love you"

Amy watched the pair of them together and noticed how comfortable they looked with each other.

"Did you see me on TV?" Troy asked eagerly

Gabi shrugged and shook her head "I was on the plane, sweetie" she stroked his chest a little to console him.

"I saw it" Amy said from her bed "I asked if I could watch it"

"And how was I?" he asked

"You were funny. And so sweet, Gabi you should have heard what he said about you" Amy smiled secretly

Gabi turned to him, aghast "Oh my god, what did you say?"

He blushed "Aw shit, I forgot about that" he cringed.

"That it means the world to him, how understanding you are about his singing career" she quoted and Troy covered his eyes with his hand, palm down, splitting his fingers to peek through them as Gabi leaned on his waistband

"Aw did you say that, bunny?" she asked

"Yeah." he nodded, wrapping his arms around Gabi as she hugged him around the waist.

"I really am the luckiest girl in the world" she said

"You really are" he joked and she laughed, sitting with Amy, talking to her about what had happened since they'd last seen each other.

"I might have known you girls would be chattering away" Margaret said as she came in with drinks.

"Sorry mum" Amy said "Have you met Troy yet?" she asked and Margaret shook her head

"You're the one on the posters?" she checked

Troy nodded "Yep, that's me" he looked to Amy who blushed

"Just tell him that I have his posters up, thanks mom!" she complained

Troy gave her a wink "It's okay, Gabi has them up too, she's just too shy to admit it" he quipped and Gabi elbowed him.

Amy lay back on her bed, eyes fluttering shut and Margaret walked over to stroke her forehead gently. "I think she's tired out with the excitement" she said "We should let her rest" she said and Gabi went over to Margaret.

"I'll be back tomorrow to see her" Gabi promised and she and Troy headed out.


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviews my story, I know I say it every time but it does mean so much to me. Those of you who are regulars and write long reviews are really special to me I feel like you know the characters better than I do! Celestial Love you do make me chuckle with your comments about Troy and how you want him!**

**But I do appreciate those who even take the time to say Good job etc. Its all good for me to hear!**

**And I am sorry if he sounds a bit too perfect, I have some new stories in the pipeline where I am trying to ruin that a bit lol.**

**I have set up a poll so you can vote on whether you'd like to see a One Shot next or a Long Story. Vote Away lol.**

**And now I will stop rambling so you can read…**

**CHAPTER 16**

"I'm taking you out for dinner" Troy said as they got back to Gabi's room at the small hotel she had booked.

The owners had been more than happy for Troy to share her double-bedded room and were quite star-struck at his arrival at their humble hotel, even pointing out there was a Holiday Inn further down the road, to which he had blushed and shook his head, saying he was quite happy to be staying here.

"Oh?" Gabi said as she lay down on the bed on her back, legs dangling off the end.

"I booked the steak place in town, is that okay?" he checked

"That's really sweet Troy, thank you" she rolled onto her side to get more comfy.

"You okay, babe?" he checked, sitting on the opposite edge of the bed, curling his leg under him as he reached out to stroke her hair.

"Mmm. Kinda. I'll feel better when Amy is out of hospital. Are you sure you don't need to go back?" she asked and he lay next to her on the bed

"I'm right where I should be" he said softly, making Gabi's heart melt as he smiled cutely at her.

"Me too" she added, rolling up off the bed again with effort "I'm gonna have a shower and get changed for dinner" she said and Troy sat up on the bed

"Need a hand in the shower?" he asked hopefully with bright eyes

Gabi cocked her head at him, holding out her hand toward him "Okay but just to shower" she said firmly

"Of course" he looked mock-offended and she smiled at him under her lashes knowingly.

Gabi should have known the minute she saw Troy naked she would have felt this unwavering desire to be with him.

When he started to wash her, she began to moan at the feel of his hands over her skin. He kissed her neck, staring at her under the onslaught of the water.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured, his hair all wet and messy, his muscled body gathering water droplets and Gabi placed her hands against his chest.

"I just don't feel right doing this while Amy is in hospital…I feel guilty you know?" she said, turning the shower off and stepping out to grab her towel and wrap it around her self, Troy following her to do the same, catching her before she walked out of the bathroom.

He pulled her against his chest from behind "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed it" he said then, his arms tightening around her middle and she was throbbing with unsatisfied desire.

Gabi laid her head against his chest, enjoying his embrace.

"I'm going to get changed" she said gently, pulling away.

Troy led Gabi out of the small hotel, surprised to have flashes in his face. The paparazzi had found him quickly this time, he frowned. He checked back to Gabi who looked beautiful in high waisted trousers and a frilly purple shirt, her shorter hair curled this time and he smiled, thinking he preferred it that way.

She was covering her face with one hand so she could see where she was going and he carried on walking, not wanting to smother her.

He opened the door of the restaurant for her and she slipped in, Troy following and the staff were very helpful in getting them seated away from the window.

Troy had a few fans ask for a picture as they ate and Gabi smiled at him as he chatted with them briefly and they respected him by not ruining his meal.

"She'll be okay you know, Amy" he said as he watched her across the table with his big blue eyes.

"I know, she has Pirate to take care of her" she smiled "It just makes me think how fragile she is." She shrugged "We were such good friends, people thought we were lesbians sometimes!" she laughed in memory "we'd hold hands and we'd be really cruel to boys" she smiled

"Good job I didn't ask you out back then" he mused, taking her hand across the table.

She smirked "You would have been burned down" she giggled

"Thanks" he joked

"I would never have looked at a guy like you" she admitted

"Well you don't know what kind of guy I was…" he challenged

"What kind of guy were you?" she asked, putting her chin into her other hand.

"Total geek. Honestly, I was such a square. When I started singing, I got grief for it and it took me a while to get the confidence to do it in public then when I left school I started gigging and eventually got my big break. But the image that the fans see- that's just me styled up, it's not me in my heart you know?" he said with a little frown

"Your fans see you for who you are" Gabi assured him "Without the stylist. Your personality just shines" she smiled "And I'm glad they see that side of you. And I'm glad I get a part of you no-one else does" she said softly

"Well I can't share THAT part around without getting in a lot of trouble!" he joked to make her smile and he succeeded.

"I should hope not" she chided "But I really appreciate all the support you are giving me" she added, looking into his intense eyes and seeing him get a little shy.

"You're welcome" he said "Are you having dessert?" he asked

She shook her head and he called for the bill, paying it with protestation from Gabi but he said it was his treat and led her to the door, stripping off his jacket to put over her shoulders as she hadn't worn one again.

Luckily he had on a long sleeve shirt with his jeans and wasn't too cold.

There were a crowd of photographers now and Troy was shocked at them pushing for a photo, checking Gabi was behind him as he led her by her hand.

She was being crowded and he stopped, stepping behind her "Come on guys" he said to the photographers, using his arm to gently ward them off as he followed behind Gabi now, the photographers making quick succession after them as they rushed down the street back to the hotel.

They ran into the hotel, Troy checking Gabi was okay as they made their way back to their room.

Gabi felt a little panicked at being crowded by the paps, she was so small sometimes she just couldn't see the way out but she kept breathing and followed Troy's lead, grateful now to be back in the quiet of their room.

She looked to Troy, her brown eyes tired "I just wanna sleep, bunny" she said and he hugged her against him

"Go get ready for bed" he said, watching her go and thinking how much she took onto her shoulders and how he felt so hopeless because he couldn't help.

He lay waiting for her in bed and felt her curl into him, tightening his arms around her instinctively, kissing the top of her head.

"I could lay in your arms forever" Gabi murmured and Troy was taken aback at her affection.

"I could hold you forever" he said and she dropped a kiss on his bare chest, curling up to sleep as he turned out the light.

---

Morning came and Gabi didn't want to move from Troy's arms. She marveled at how much love she felt looking into his relaxed face, tracing his thick eyebrows with her finger gently and she felt her stomach curl as his lips moved into a smile.

He opened one eye to look at her "Good morning" he said in his husky morning voice.

Gabi stared at him and wondered if he could get any sexier. "Hi, bunny" she smiled gently, taming his wild fringe.

"Is it breakfast time?" he asked hopefully

She lifted an eyebrow "Well you have to get up if you want food" she said, reluctantly moving out of his arms

"Can't you feed me?" he sulked

She looked at his pathetic baby face, lower lip stuck out.

"No" she said flatly

"I'm famous you know" he said and she giggled

"No!" she repeated

"Do you know how many girls would happily bring me breakfast in bed?" he asked

She smiled "Guess you better go date one of them, then" she quipped, heading for the shower and leaving him grinning.

**--**

Dressed, still sulking, Troy let Gabi lead him to breakfast before they made their way to the hospital.

Amy was sat up in bed, hugging Pirate as she watched TV.

"Hey, there are my favourite people in the world" she smiled

"Amy, you'd make me breakfast in bed wouldn't you?" he asked her as soon as they came in and Gabi gave him a look.

Amy's eyes flicked to Gabi's "If you asked nicely" she answered carefully and Gabi smiled

"Thank you Amy. IF you asked nicely" she said to Troy "I would have too" she pinched his butt and he jumped a little with surprise.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he grinned his huge, Hollywood smile.

"That is such a fake smile" she accused "I'm not falling for it"

"It's not too late for me and Amy to get together" he joked.

Amy giggled "I couldn't go out with you if you hurt my best friend" she warned

He looked at her, mock-hurt "Doesn't anybody love me?" he wondered aloud

Gabi picked up the bear, lifting it to him with raised eyebrows as if to say 'him?'

He took his toy and crushed it under his folded arms, his biceps tight and bulging at the action, Gabi eyeing him hungrily. "Pirate is the only one I can truly trust" he said with narrowed eyes.

Gabi looked to Amy, then wrapped her arms around Troy the best she could, though it was hard as he was like a brick wall with his arms folded.

"I love you" she said then, blushing as Amy 'awwed' behind her and she dropped her arms, shy at her declaration of affection in public, even if it was only in front of Amy.

He put the bear back on the bed and looked at Amy under his lashes "Excuse me for one minute" he said then turned, took Gabi's face in his hands, kissed her on the lips and touched his forehead to hers for a brief moment "I love you too" he said in return, then moved round the other side of the bed so he could sit down and talk with Amy.

Gabi volunteered to get drinks and as Amy seemed to be looking a lot better she felt she could leave her.

When she got back, she was telling Troy she would be allowed to go home soon.

"When are you guys going home?" she asked

Troy shrugged "I should really look at getting a flight tomorrow" he admitted "I'm already in trouble with Greg" he grinned naughtily.

"I'll go back when you're better" Gabi vouched

"Guys, really it's New Years Eve tomorrow, you should be out enjoying yourselves" she complained "And if you want a flight you better book it tonight because you wont get home otherwise."

"I'll see what we can do" Troy said "But we'll stay if you need us to" he added

"I'm okay, thank you so much for coming." She smiled.

---

"Hey dude where you at?" Chad asked as Troy answered his phone outside the hospital, waiting for Gabi to finish 'girl talk' with Amy.

"Dude, don't you read the papers? I'm in Colorado" he said with a grin

"Colorado? Dude that's cold!" he said "Get back in Califon-i-a" he recommended

"I'll be back soon" he said "I'm visiting a friend with Gabi" he explained

"Cool, listen the boys wanna go out again when your back. If you're allowed" he added cheekily

"Hey" he complained about Chad's comment "Consider me there" he said confidently, turning as he felt Gabi's hand on his arm "Okay I gotta go" he said

"Alright dude, see you soon" Chad rang off.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER17**

"This is just the best thing ever" Troy said as he lay on the double bed after coming back into the room.

"Huh?" Gabi asked, confused

"Being able to crawl into bed at any hour of the day" he explained, stretching out and Gabi felt desire rush through her at the sight of him, leaving her tingling in its wake.

She slowly stripped off her clothes while Troy had his eyes closed, worried he was asleep until he fidgeted and by that time she were at the end of the bed in her underwear, smiling secretly as she climbed onto the bed and crawled up his body, laying on him and he looked up, shocked.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" he asked with a warm teasing smile as his hands went to her waist

"Resting" she said back, kissing him, dipping her tongue into his mouth and dueling with his as their kiss deepened quickly.

"Mmm" he moaned against her mouth, his body hard within moments of being in contact with hers, especially when he stroked his hands across her bare skin.

She began to undress him, pulling off his t-shirt with fervor, running her hands over his now-familiar muscled chest, down to his jeans where she kissed a little pattern across his tummy where his waistband rode low on his hips

"Gabi…" he whispered, pulling her hips into his and she rubbed against his arousal teasingly, watching him as his eyes closed in surrender to the desire he was feeling.

She gently undid his belt buckle, stripping him as he watched her intently, his hands hovering at her hips, waiting for her to return to straddling his lap so he could brush his hand down her body, unclasp her bra and remove it with tender care.

He shifted up on the bed so he had access to her breasts and he began to kiss them lovingly, enjoying the trust he shared with Gabi that he could do this and that she let her desire- filled moans fill the room with no embarrassment.

He was hard against her knicker-clad body and she was creating delicious friction against him as she writhed against him, his tongue swirling over her nipples again and again.

Gabi opened her eyes as she felt a shot of heat run through her core and she leaned forward to kiss Troy, her kiss punishing, and he knew she wanted him.

He loved that he knew and he loved that he could continue to tease her and she would start to clasp at him, desperate for him to fill her.

He groaned and gently grasped her thighs as he rolled her onto the bed, removing her panties as he kissed a line down her hip, feeling her squirm.

He reached for protection, didn't waste time putting it on, and was back between her thighs feeling her wrap her legs around his calves as he lay between them.

"Wanna be on top, baby?" he asked, nuzzling her ear, nipping at the flesh there, and lower at her neck.

He felt her shake her head and he shifted, slowly entering her as he watched her face, her wide brown eyes fixed upon his.

He could see her pupils dilate, her eyes widen at his entry, her whole body beneath his arched and she stretched beneath him like she was having a delicious yawn.

Her neck was bared to him as her head went back and he kissed her there as he thrust into her, gently at first, becoming harder as she demanded it.

He would never get over how this felt, making love with her, loving her. He felt so far outside of himself when he was deep inside her, he sometimes wondered if he would ever find his way back.

When she began murmuring his name he knew she was near. He loved hearing her calling for him, begging for him as he thrusted. He didn't want to imagine any other man being privy to seeing her like this. Coming undone in his powerful arms.

Shuddering beneath him, clenching him tightly as she orgasmed, Troy held her tightly to him, head against her shoulder as he too shook at his own release, stars coming to his eyes at the pressure leaving his body on his final thrust.

He shifted from Gabi's body, removing his condom and he lay out on the bed next to her "Come here, babe" he murmured, too tired to even move

Gabi curled up, moving in next to his body, her bare skin touching his as he looped an arm around her shoulders.

"I never get fed up of doing that" he said, awed.

"Well, you are a man" she reasoned

"I mean, with you." He adjusted, tipping his head to his side so he could see her.

She stroked his chest, shy suddenly. "Do you think you might?" she asked in a small voice

Troy frowned. Oh shit, that's not what he meant.

He leaned right up on his elbow this time so that he faced her fully. "I love you, Gabi. We might have only been together a short time but I want to be with you." He itched to say 'Always' but was scared she might find that thought overpowering.

Hell, even he was having trouble dealing with it. But it kept coming back to him again and again. He wanted to be with her, always.

She stroked his face as she looked up at him "I haven't decided between you and my other boyfriend yet" she said with a small hidden smile

"Oh thanks" he muttered with rolled eyes as he rested back against the bed.

"Troy?" she said and he flicked his eyes to her

"I love you" she said, then snuggled into his side.

Troy held Gabi in his arms as he gently fell asleep, forgetting he should be making arrangements to get home.

---

Gabi was at the window when Troy woke, looking like a child at Christmas.

"Hey where's my good morning kiss?" he grumbled

"It's snowing!" she said excitedly, dashing to her suitcase to dig out some clothes

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm getting dressed so I can have breakfast and go outside!" she said as though it were obvious

"Outside?!" he said "It's gonna be cold" he looked at her like she were crazy

"Troy, it never snows in California, I want to go out" she said determinedly.

"Baabe…" he whined from the bed, stretching out

"Please, bunny?" she asked, childlike

He sat up, leaning on one arm, flexing the other to show off his biceps "You sure you don't wanna just come and feel my muscles?" he asked with a dazzling grin and Gabi sniggered, covering her mouth as she full-on laughed.

Troy looked hurt, dropping his arm and his smile disappearing.

"Ohh bunny, I'm sorry" she said, coming toward him and he turned his face away

"Nope" he said shortly

"I'm sorry" she repeated, climbing onto the bed on her knees to try and follow his escape but he got up just before she reached him

"It's on, princess, it is SO on" he murmured as he walked over to his wardrobe and she smiled behind him, appreciating his back as she watched his muscles move under his skin.

"Okay" she said softly as he vanished into the shower and she got dressed quickly while he was gone.

--

"Gotcha!" Gabi giggled as she threw her first snowball and hit Troy squarely in the back. He looked so cute in his knitted hat and duffel coat.

He turned to look at her with squinted eyes "Gimme a chance!" he joked, surprising her with a ball of his own which splatted her in the face.

"Charming" she returned, swiping off the residue and running from him eagerly as they built up ammunition.

Breakfast had been quick and after getting changed, Gabi had run down the stairs like an excited child, dragging a less-enthusiastic Troy with her.

Now they were outside, and Gabi's face shone with joy, he could see that it was well worth freezing his nuts off for.

"Gotcha!" she said again, sneaking up behind him and putting a snowball down the back of his neck

"Oh I'm gonna get you…!" he roared, chasing after her, throwing a ball and hitting her.

"Ow!" she complained, tripping and falling to the ground a few feet away

"Hey are you okay?" he asked from his distance, not sure if she were faking it

She didn't move, just rubbed her thigh where he had hit.

"Hey, babe, I'm sorry" he countered, heading over, regretting it when she sat up and got him right in the face

"Me too!" she giggled "I'm sorry that you're so gullible!" she laughed wickedly and he ran after her, grabbing her around the waist and bundling her to the ground where he trapped her under his heavier body.

"Well, this is boring" she said in his face, still smiling widely.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, shifting so that he was tight between her now-spread thighs and he placed each of her hands at the back of his neck. "Now?" he asked

"Mmm, still kinda boring…" she mused with a held smile

"Takes a lot to impress Judge Montez, how could I forget?" he wondered.

His head dipped so he could brush his lips along the shell of her ear, his tongue shooting out to taste her there, he kissed her neck, along her jaw, the corner of her mouth.

"Still bored?" he checked huskily, grinding his arousal against her jean clad body the best he could, considering the layers they had on.

"Mmm it's getting interesting" she allowed, trying to kiss him and he dodged her mouth

"Now, now I thought I was boring" he teased, his gloved hand tracing her face.

"Only when you talk too much" she murmured, pulling his head to hers so that she could finally kiss him, their tongues meshing with urgency, sweet aching starting in the pit of her stomach as always.

Troy pulled away, grinned, ground a snowball right into her hair and took off at a sprint as Gabi laid shocked and breathless on the cold ground still.

She quickly scrabbled up, heaving a ball at Troy but he was running off like a crazy person, cackling away.

Because he wasn't looking where he was going, he slipped, falling to the ground in a comical fashion and Gabi giggled as she jogged over to him, realising he was in pain as he winced from where he lay.

"Ooh that doesn't look good" she said "What hurts?"

"My back" he grimaced "Old dancing injury" he explained

Gabi bit her lower lip. "Oh babe" she said, kneeling next to him

"Well at least I got you with a snowball- finally!" He smiled, leaning up on his elbow, but still unable to twist fully to get up.

"I hope you don't expect me to help you" she said, standing up and looking down on him.

"I kinda hoped you might" he grinned helplessly

"Mmm, let me think" she pursed her lips

"Please?" he begged and she relented, helping him up and frowning as he rubbed his back, hobbling back into the hotel.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked worriedly as he lay back on the bed after shedding his outer layers.

"Mmm." He murmured, throwing an arm across his eyes

Gabi lay next to him, gently rubbing his belly "I'm sorry" she said, feeling guilty that she had dragged him out and now he was hurt.

He moved his arm so he could look at her with one eye "What for?"

"For making you go out there when you didn't want to" she said

"Hey, I loved every minute of it. Until I fell over. Like the klutz that I am" he mused

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked as he put his arm back over his eyes

"Find food?" he suggested lightly and she giggled

"You are always thinking about food!" she accused

He pulled her closer into his side "Actually I mostly think about sex, but food takes second place" he agreed

"Typical boy" she said

"So you don't think about sex? Ever?" he teased

Gabi lifted his arm away from his eyes, leaning over him "Where you're concerned, it fills most of my waking day" she admitted and he groaned, cuddling her to him again

"I'm going to find food" she announced after kissing him gently

He smiled as she left his arms and padded across the room to put her jacket on, heading out for take-away


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews!!**

**Someone asked how many chapters left, there's a couple more to go…**

**Chapter18**

Gabi sat on the plane next to a pensive Troy, who was staring out of the window and she reached across to lay her hand palm up on his thigh, indicating he should take it.

He looked at her and smiled, instantly linking his fingers through hers and leaning over to kiss her quickly.

He'd already been approached five times for an autograph and he was sick of seeing pictures of him and Gabi caught in a private moment so he didn't linger on the PDA.

"How's your back?" she asked and he knew she was worrying about him again.

"It's okay. Your massage this morning was amazing" he pointed his head toward her as his intense eyes met hers.

Gabi smiled secretly, remembering how she had straddled his backside as she had rubbed and kneaded his gorgeously muscled back. When she had run her hands over the dimples just above his ass, he had giggled ticklishly and she had kissed him there too.

"You're welcome" she said, squeezing his hand.

"Life's going to be hectic when we get back" he sighed

"I know" she said, leaning into his shoulder and his head tipped so it rested on top of hers and they sat like that, enjoying their time together.

---

It was in the arrivals lounge that Gabi turned her phone on and found she had a voicemail. She listened intently, recognizing Bea's voice and her eyes widened as she realized that Bea had called her to say she was going into labour.

She checked the time. She had left the message an hour ago so she could be a mum by now.

"Oh my god, Bea's having the baby" she said as they walked out, being met by photographers and Greg simultaneously.

Gabi shrugged in behind Troy's shoulder as she put her phone away.

"You okay babe?" he checked and Gabi latched onto his arm

"I'm okay" she said, following him until they reached the car and he let her get in first, sitting next to her in the back seat, moving slowly but still wincing at the movement.

"Right, Troy" Greg said as soon as they pulled away from the airport "You have to come with me I'm afraid, we have a hell of a lot to catch up on"

Troy leaned his head back against the seat with a sigh "Okay" he said, looking to Gabi "We'll drop you off first, is that okay?"

She nodded "I'm going to go and see Bea at the hospital later but text me when you're free?" she asked

He nodded, thinking that it wasn't likely he'd have any free time in the next few days let alone hours. He was reminded how unfair it was to Gabi that he couldn't be like a normal boyfriend.

He took her hand and stroked her fingers gently as her eyes met his in surprise.

"You know how I feel about you right?" he checked nervously

Gabi smiled a little smile "Of course" she said, stroking his face

"I might not be the best boyfriend for the next few days while I'm working" he warned

Gabi hugged him gently, moving to kiss his cheek. "It's okay" she assured him

He nodded, fingering the bracelet on her wrist and then linked his hand through hers again, looking out of the window thoughtfully.

Gabi leaned on his shoulder, until they reached her flat and she kissed him goodbye, tired and drained from their flight as she lugged her suitcase into the flat and Troy was driven away to attend to his work commitments.

--

"Bea, I can't believe how beautiful she is" Gabi said

"You've already said that a hundred times Gabi" Bea smiled

"I know!" Gabi felt teary

"And you've been here every day since Dakota was born" she added

"How could I not? She's gorgeous" she enthused, smiling at the tiny bundle in her arms

"Is Superstar gracing us with his presence?" she asked gently

Gabi shifted her wrist to look at her watch "He should be here soon" she said, worried about the hectic schedule he was keeping to. It was the Sunday after New Years now and she hadn't seen him in four days. She could cope with being apart, but she ached for his touch, to see his smile, to be held in his arms again.

She was singing gently to Dakota, cradling her in her arms and rocking her from side to side.

Troy stood at the door to Bea's room and watched Gabi with Bea's baby, tears welling in his eyes at the sight. She looked beautiful, her short hair around her shoulders, shiny and straight, she had on some slouchy sweat pants and a zipped up hoodie and her smile was about the most incredible thing he had ever witnessed.

"There are my favourite ladies" he said warmly from the doorway and Bea and Gabi both turned to him.

He grinned, moving into the room, firstly handing a bouquet of flowers to Bea, a mixed bunch with colourful blooms. He kissed her on the cheek "Hey momma" he smiled "Your daughter looks beautiful" he smiled, coming around the bed toward Gabi and all Gabi could do was watch him, noticing the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and the sleepy look clouding his usually crystal clear eyes.

She could tell he was hurting too, as he walked a little stiffly and she worried about his back.

When he reached her, he hugged her, minding the baby, leaning over to kiss her on the lips briefly. Gabi smiled "Wanna hold Dakota?" she asked

Troy looked nervous "Err, no, it's okay. You're doing such a great job" he said

"She doesn't bite" Gabi admonished gently "Cradle your arms" she instructed and he did so, sweat beading his upper lip at the thought of being in charge of the tiny bundle that Gabi was preciously guarding.

She laid the baby in his arms, making sure her head was supported, and cocked her head at him as he stared at the infant, awed.

Gabi smiled affectionately, thinking what a great dad he would make.

He smiled at the baby then, murmuring to her gently. "Hey Dakota, pretty lady" he said "I'm your uncle Troy. Wanna little song to help you sleep?" he asked and then he began to sing 'Wanderlust" by Paul McCartney.

"#Light Out Wanderlust  
Head Us Out To Sea  
Captain Says There'll Be A Bust  
This One's Not For Me

Take Us From The Dark  
Out Where We Can See  
Captain's Out To Make His Mark  
This One's Not For Me

Light Out Wanderlust  
Help Us To Be Free  
Light Out Wanderlust  
Do It Just For Me  
Wanderlust

Oh Where Did I Go Wrong My Love?  
What Petty Grime Was I Found Guilty Of?  
What Better Time To Find A Brand New Day?  
Oh - Wanderlust Away#"

Gabi watched as Troy sang to Dakota and felt her whole insides turn with desire and longing as his voice reached the core of her soul.

Troy caught Gabi's look and gazed at her with love. He wanted this with her, he realized as Dakota fidgeted in his arms. He wanted to see her body swelling with his child, he wanted to go to ante-natal classes with her and raise a child together. Maybe not now, maybe not for a few years, but he wanted it. And he knew without a doubt he wanted Gabi in his future.

He studied her, wondering if she felt the same.

Gabi looked at Troy and ached to have what Bea had with Dylan and Dakota. She knew she didn't have a great history of staying put and she was hardly secure in her job or home, but she wanted to be. In fact she'd love to be, but wondered if it would be too much for her, was it too much to expect that she could have this life with Troy? Did he even want the same thing?

He was a young man with his whole life ahead of him and she didn't doubt his love, but they were both barely adults. A lot could change in the years to come.

It scared her that they could both become different people and ultimately be torn apart. She looked at Troy with fear in her eyes, but instead of running, she moved over to him to take Dakota gently and handed her back to Bea "Here, mommy" she murmured gently and Bea smiled as Gabi took Troy's hand, leading him from the room into the quiet hallway, instantly looping her arms around his waist to hug him tightly and he smiled, half chuckling in surprise as he let his arms bear hug her in return, his chin resting on her head.

"Mmm, how I love to be squashed by you" he joked with a husky voice

"You're all husky and sexy" she accused against his t-shirted chest.

"I've been doing interviews again" he explained "But if you think it's sexy, I can do some more…" he smiled into her hair, loving the feel of her against him, snuggling into him.

"Nooo" she complained "Not more?" she asked as she leaned back to look into his gorgeous eyes.

"Not today" he smiled "Would you like to come over?"

"Okay. Let's say goodbye to Bea" she said, linking hands with him as they headed back in to say farewell to Mother and baby before heading out again.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"Pirate!" Gabi said excitedly, running over to the sofa to hug the toy

"Oh I see, you came under false pretenses" Troy quipped "You just want me for my teddy bear"

"Actually" she grinned sexily, coming back toward him as they met halfway across his apartment "I want you for your body" she said as she grabbed his backside, her breasts going against his chest.

"Mmm" he smiled "That sounds like an interesting proposal" he mused, leaning down to kiss her as their tongues met in a familiar duel. He stepped forward, walking her to the sofa where he sat and she straddled him, stroking his hair as she kissed down his face to his neck.

Troy felt his eyes closing, but not with desire, with sheer exhaustion.

"Babe" he said gently, taking her wrists from around his neck.

Gabi stroked his face, seeing him fighting to stay awake. Without words, she got up, held out her hand and when he took it, she led him to the bedroom, laying him down and removing his shoes and jeans for him as he giggled lightly from the bed "Thanks mom" he teased, earning himself a foot tickle in revenge.

"No! Hey!" he laughed, moving his feet from her reach.

"Stop delaying and go to sleep, Mister" she said firmly

"Can't" he said

She folded her arms, brow raised as he blinked sleepily at her "Why not?" she demanded

"My arms are empty" he said lifting them toward her with the cutest grin on his face

Gabi wondered if she would ever be able to say 'No' to him, or would she always give in when he smiled at her like that?

"And?" she fished gently as she unzipped her hoodie and took off her shoes.

"And I can't sleep unless you are in them" he pouted.

She smiled, ruffling his hair from where she stood, then climbed across him to lay next to him "It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon and I am sleeping yet again" she mused, stroking Troy's hair and running the back of her hand across his forehead, smoothing out his eyebrows with her fingers, running one down his nose as he smiled softly, one arm flung above his head, the other reaching across his body to tug at her vest top gently.

She shifted so that she were half laying on him, still stroking his face alternately with his hair as his breathing slowed and he relaxed into the bed, hugging his arm around her waist now that he could reach.

"I am the luckiest man alive" he murmured softly, turning his head toward her and she stroked his hair still until he fell asleep.

Gabi hugged him, wanting to protect him from the downsides of his fame, but knowing ultimately she couldn't. She could only help alleviate the stress he was under. She was glad she could at least do that much.

----

Gabi awoke as she felt Troy's arms tighten around her waist from behind.

"Mmm" he snuggled into her backside, his arousal hard against her bottom

"Pervert" she shot over her shoulder at him

"If you could see what I could see, you'd be perverted too" he murmured in her ear

"What can you see?!" she worried, sitting up

Troy smiled at her as she frowned at him "I see a sexy ass" he grinned

Gabi lay on top of him and he winced "Are you okay?" she checked

"Just my back" he said "I'm getting old" he complained

"Well your libido isn't suffering with age" she commented, wriggling so that she brushed his lap

"Oh babe, must you tease me like that?" he groaned

"Who's teasing?" she whispered in his ear, sitting up to straddle him and stripping her vest top off in one fluid movement, leaving her breasts naked to his hungry gaze

Troy took a breath in, running his hands up her sides, across her ribs and eventually taking each of her breasts in his hands as he thumbed her nipples, feeling her moving in his lap, watching her above him.

Gabi ran her hands down his t-shirted chest, taking the hem of his top and pushing it up as she kissed her way back up his chest, her tongue flicking out against his nipple and he moaned at the action. Gabi followed up by kissing his neck, biting gently at the skin there and she moaned herself as Troy's hands gripped her waist firmly, running his hands around to her backside and dipping his hands under her waistband to cup her bare skin.

Gabi shifted so she could remove her trousers and knickers, picking up a condom from Troy's drawer and moving back onto the bed, straddling him once more, slowly pulling down his boxers as she kissed her way down his torso once more, over his hip, peppering kisses across his hot and hard arousal. She felt him cup her head, indicating he wanted more attention in his lap from her mouth so she obliged, licking him and taking his length into her mouth to kiss him intimately.

Troy groaned as Gabi's hot, wet mouth encompassed him and he relished her taking control of their love-making.

She moved again, rolling on the condom with care and shifting back across his lap, meeting his desire- darkened blue eyes as she hovered above him.

Troy looked down her body, running his hands down her stomach, pressing his thumb between her thighs to hit her clitoris.

Gabi arched back, enjoying the pleasure that assuaged her and she let him tease her, his other hand moving so he could thumb her nipple, the combination of his touch causing her to pant and moan as she slipped out of control.

Troy took her hips then, before she hit her peak, and brought her down on his hard swollen length gently, closing his eyes as she gyrated.

Gabi rode him, his size filling her completely, rubbing her G spot and she ran her hands through her hair, affording him a view of her breasts lifted and pert from the action.

Troy wished he was the one setting the pace here, he wanted her so badly but she seemed to feel his urgency as she rocked harder against him and Troy felt his control slip as he ground her hips into his, leaning up to gently bite her skin, his fingers digging into her waist as he felt his orgasm build.

Gabi thought she had never given herself to anyone like this before and it still surprised her that she felt this intensity with Troy. She knew it was only with him, it had only ever been with him as she closed her eyes against the pleasure- pain of her inevitable climax.

Waves of tingling rushed across her body as her intimate muscles gently squeezed and released and Troy shuddered beneath her as he too climaxed.

He cuddled her to him, body to body until she moved to dispose of his sheath, throwing on his tee shirt to cover herself.

Troy stroked Gabi's arm as she lay next to him and he twitched his mouth, wanting to speak, not knowing the words.

"Do you ever think about 'us'?" he asked, cupping her upper arm gently with his hand.

Gabi leaned up on her elbow, shifting a bit of his fringe out of the way. "I think about you" she returned

"I've never felt this way before about a girl" he shared, his vulnerability showing in his eyes and it surprised Gabi.

Did he doubt how she felt? She had never been one to over do it on proclamations of love. She always feared it could be taken away so quickly, it was like if she said the words, something bad might happen.

"I love you, Troy. From the start" she smiled

"The start? The start as in the island, or the start as in California?" he checked

"As in California. When we met again in Striptease and you put your jacket on me, I was pretty much all yours" she blushed

"Oh wow" he murmured, bringing his hand up to frame her face and tuck her hair behind her ear. "I've got to say you had me hooked after saying I slobber" he grinned, his eyes alight

She giggled "Troy Bolton. Slobber monster. If only your fans knew"

"If only they knew I'm a goner for a beautiful brunette" he husked

"Charmer" she accused gently, kissing him

Troy's phone rang from his jeans on the floor and he reached over, looking at who it was before answering. His eyes flicked to Gabi, who had snuggled back into his body as he looped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hi mom" he said warmly

"Hi, son. Happy New Year" she said pointedly

Troy shut his eyes. Damn. He hadn't called her on New Year's.

"Happy New Year, Mom. I'm sorry I didn't call" he apologized

"I saw you having fun in the snow with Gabi" she added "Do you realize everything you do is all over the papers?" she asked worriedly.

Troy stroked Gabi's back as he considered his mom's words.

"I know" he sighed lightly "But we deserve to do normal things sometimes" he reasoned

"Well as long as you don't read it" she suggested "When can I see my favourite son?"

"Mom, I'm your only son." He chuckled "I've got a hell of a lot on but I'll try and drive up if I get an afternoon off" he offered

"Okay. And how is Gabi?" she asked

"She's amazing. As always" he said of his girlfriend and she snaked a hand out to rub his belly at his words and he smiled.

"Good. Okay well your father is taking me for dinner tonight so I must go and get ready. Take care" she said

"Bye mom" he said, putting his phone on the bed stand as he and Gabi snoozed lightly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for the comments esp those for chapter 18 they were awesome! Amy you're brilliant, thank u.**

**Also I'm not sure if anyone voted but please let me know if you'd like to see a one shot or long story next? **

**A little secret- there is a part 3 to Pole Position but I will post it after my next story! Those of you who know me so well it scares me, you will get your wish. Wink wink.**

**This is the last chapter before the Epilogue.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 20**

It had been a long week for Troy. He hadn't been able to see Gabi or his parents and he was feeling wound up and frustrated.

The final icing on the cake was the newspaper he had spotted in the shop when he was buying groceries.

The headline read 'Bolton's babe plays away' and there was a picture of Gabi and the guy from the diner, her ex.

They were stepping out of the diner and he presumed she must have gone to meet Bea there to see Dakota but why she was stepping out with her ex he didn't know.

He got into his car, deciding he should go and see her and find out what had happened.

He knocked on Karen's door tersely, conscious of the paps outside and the provocation they had attempted,

Gabi opened the door, dressed in a jumper dress that skimmed her thighs and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. His groin tightened instinctively.

His eyes bore into hers but she was smiling innocently.

"Hey, bunny" she said, motioning him in.

He stalked in, holding in his frustration. "I saw you in the paper with your ex" he blurted as he turned to look at her.

Gabi's brows lifted as she closed the door, her mouth parting in shock.

He wanted to kiss her, dip his tongue into her mouth and make her moan.

"Really" she said carefully, wondering why he looked so angry.

"Did you meet up with him?" he asked

Gabi frowned, confused. She hadn't seen him for a week and all she wanted to do was throw her arms around him, but he was trying to fight with her.

"No. I met Bea. And he was there." She said

"It said you were playing away" he added

"Troy, what the hell is this about? Do you not trust me?" she asked, hurt

"It's happened to me before, okay?" he said tensely, his voice rising "I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me when I saw the pictures on the front page"

"I'm not cheating on you" she said firmly "And I thought you knew me better than that!" she added

He sighed "I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"Thought what?" she shouted, raising her arms expressively, lifting the jumper dangerously high on her thighs "That I would be just like her?" she accused, not knowing who she was referring to, but angry all the same.

Troy compressed his lips, stalked over to her and took her against his body, against her will as she struggled, frowning again. His lips came down on hers heavily, punishing almost.

She pushed him away but his arms didn't move from her waist. "Don't do that!" she said

"What?" he asked, nuzzling her neck now, his tongue softly flicking out to catch her skin and she shivered involuntarily.

"Don't try and apologise by kissing me" she said sulkily

"I'm sorry" he repeated, pulling her against him, running one hand down her backside, his mouth next to her ear as he whispered to her "I was an idiot for saying that. I've had a shit week and my mom warned me not to read the papers and I've missed you so much it hurts and I saw that stupid headline and you with him and it took me back to that day in the diner…" he rambled as Gabi looked at him, the realization hitting her that he felt insecure being apart from her. And that day in the diner had hurt him more than she knew.

"Troy" she said gently to stop his flow and he flicked his intense eyes up to hers under his lashes

"I'm an idiot" he repeated

"You missed me so much it hurts?" she said softly, touched by his words

"Did I say that?" he checked with squinted eyes

"Mm-mm" she nodded as her eyes softened.

"I guess that deep aching hole in my heart was for you, then." he proclaimed, touching her face

Gabi felt tears well up. "I missed you too" she said then, letting him hug her, feeling his hands roaming her body, reaching down to pull her knee up so that her thigh was hooked over his hip as he kissed her, his mouth hot against hers, his whole body tense and his movements urgent.

"Gabi…" he sighed, scooping her into his arms to take her into her room, laying her on the bed and settling between her thighs tightly, his jeans getting in the way of being closer. "Do you know how badly I've wanted to do this?" he asked, kissing her again, thrusting against her fully clothed.

Gabi responded by pulling off his t-shirt, tugging at his belt buckle so he could kick off his jeans, followed quickly by his boxers.

He ran his hands up her body, removing her dress as he went, kissing up her body.

Gabi reached for a condom as he peeled off her knickers, kissing his way up her inner thigh

"No, Troy…" she begged as he roughly palmed her thighs, but his tongue so gently flicked against her intimately and she shuddered against him, hot for him and desperate to feel him inside her.

He groaned as she writhed against his tongue, moving his lips up her body as he nuzzled between her thighs.

She wriggled against him and he drove into her, feeling her clench around him at his swift entry and he thrust into her, his need so intense, his body so hard and tight for this release.

She surrendered to him, meeting his thrusts, urging him on as her body took him deep and his hips crashed against hers heavily as he claimed her as his own. His lovemaking was fierce and possessive and she readily gave herself up to him.

Troy's unspent need burst hotly from his body and Gabi shuddered heavily against him and they lay together, shocked at the intensity of their joining, recovering slowly.

Troy rolled from Gabi, sorting his protection and pulling Gabi into him, hugging her tightly, crushing her to him with his muscled arms.

"Will you move in with me?" he asked gently

Gabi leaned back to look him in the face. "You don't trust me, Troy, that's not going to make for a great start" she reasoned

"Oh god, no, don't think that. I do trust you, I promise I do. I just had the shittest week ever" he sighed, punishing himself for acting the way he had "I want to come home to you every night. I want to wake up to you every day" he said as he hugged her tighter.

"How do you do that?" she asked

"Do what?" he questioned

"Win me over?" she wondered

"My natural charm and good looks?" he suggested

She smiled, but looked worried "It's a big change" she hedged

"I want to be with you Gabi. Always" he finally said it he mused; he finally told her how he felt

She twitched her mouth "Well I suppose seeing you walk around in boxers can never be a bad thing…"

He grinned, touching her nose "I love you"

"I love you too, bunny" she said, kissing him softly, burrowing back into his protective hug.

He held her there, smiling at the thought of Gabi living with him, being there when he got in, when he woke up. Life couldn't get much better.


	21. Epilogue

**Please, please when you comment vote for long story or one shot next! Or I'll post what I feel like and make you WAIT for part 3 forever lol.**

**Thank you**

**And thanks for the comments as usual guys, you inspire me to keep writing and as a result I have a file full of Troyella stories!**

**I hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I can't wait to read your comments…**

**Ang**

**EPILOGUE**

Gabi smiled as she breathed in the fresh air of the autumn, spreading her arms out as she took in the oranges and reds of the leaves of the trees in the park.

She looked back on Troy and he was smiling at her with affection. She reached out her hand to him and he handed her a hotdog so he could link his gloved fingers with her bare ones. He was dressed warmly, his knitted hat suited him perfectly she thought as she studied him.

"Are you SURE this is what you want to do on your birthday?" he checked again

She smiled. It was only the fifth time of asking her. And he'd already been recognized several times on their way to the hotdog stand.

She nodded happily. "I'm sure"

"Hotdogs in the park? You're turning eighteen Gabi, that's monumental" he said with lifted brows, leading them into the park "And you wanna freeze your ass off in the park for a hotdog?" he looked at her like she was crazy, then "Although you have a great ass to freeze off" he added with a grin.

"I have never been in one place long enough to just appreciate it." She shrugged "This means so much to me, being here with you"

She bit into her hotdog as Troy did the same and he looked off into the distance, then a pair of young girls approached them.

"Troy Bolton?" the first one said nervously

He nodded, mouth full of food.

"Can I have a picture?" she asked and he looked to Gabi

She nodded, smiling "Go for it" she said

"You're Gabriella right?" the girl said and Gabi blushed

"I am" she confirmed

"You're so pretty" she said, and then stood next to Troy as her friend took a picture of them, hotdog and all. "Can I have one of you together?" she ventured and Gabi looked to Troy who grinned, holding out his hand to her and she took it, hugging him as they both clutched their hotdogs precariously as the fan took a picture of them both

"Thank you so much" the girl said to Troy and the pair giggled excitedly together.

"You're welcome" he smiled at them as they walked away, finishing his hotdog, checking around them and not seeing anyone in the near vicinity.

"Come here" he said softly, pulling her over to a bench where they sat, Gabi curling into his shoulder. Her hair was longer because she had been growing it and it was curly, just how he liked it. She was wearing a sequined beret which emphasized her dark lashed eyes.

"I'm sorry you're getting bugged today" she said gently

"Hey, I don't mind. Whatever you want, babe" he assured her "Anyway, I wanted to give you your present" he said nervously, rubbing his hands down the front of his jeans

Gabi frowned, wondering why he was so worried.

"Aww you got me a present?" she said girlishly "Why are you worried?"

"Well it's difficult for us guys to get it right" he joked huskily, his eyes shyly meeting hers

"Oh wow, now I'm intrigued" she said

He reached into his pocket, about to pull out the gift when someone tapped him on the knee "Are you Troy Bolton?" a timid young girl asked and her mother ran up behind her

"I am so sorry!" the mother said "She just ran off! Come on, Jada" she said to her daughter

"I wanna say Happy Birthday to Troy for two weeks time" she sulked

Troy grinned, taking his hand from his pocket and kneeling to reach Jada's level.

"Well thank you, Jada, that's very kind of you. When's your birthday?" he asked

She smiled "Tomorrow. I'll be six" she announced

"Happy birthday for tomorrow" he said "It was nice to meet you"

"Sing me?" she said

Troy looked to Gabi behind him, knowing he had already sung to her this morning. And a very sexy Happy Birthday it had been too, she smiled to herself as she remembered their love-making afterwards.

She nodded her approval and Jada's mom mouthed 'sorry' to Gabi but she just smiled.

Troy sang Happy Birthday to Jada and she bounded off happily, waving to them as she went.

Troy twisted on his knee, looking up to Gabi. "I'm kinda in the right place" he said, then looked down to see he had knelt in a puddle. She frowned confusedly.

"Gabriella Montez" he began, before he could get interrupted again. He took a nervous breath as he wondered whether she would appreciate him proposing to her in the middle of the park. He went back into his pocket for the box he had placed there this morning and it was caught in the lining so he grinned bemusedly, struggling to pull it out. A sharp tug brought the box out, along with several coins which scattered on the pavement around him and he looked to Gabi with a raised brow and she just stared at him with teary eyes, knowing by now what he was going to say and trying not to laugh at him, too.

He rolled his eyes to the heavens. He couldn't even propose without everything going wrong.

"Will you marry me?" he said finally, opening the box to reveal a very beautiful, but very delicate diamond set in a white gold band.

Gabi's mouth dropped, floored by his proposal. She burst into tears, throwing herself off the bench at him as her arms went around his neck.

Troy caught her with a chuckle "Is that a yes?" he checked

"Yes! Oh my god, yes. A million times yes" she said against his ear as she clutched him tight.

"Err, Gabi, can I put the ring on before someone mugs me?" he asked gently and she pulled back, stroking his face as she kissed his mouth

"I think I can let you do that" she said shakily, holding out her hand to him as she knelt before him.

His eyes met hers under his lashes as he then put the ring on carefully, checking that it fit.

He went to get up, his back twinging as he did so "Babe?"

"Mmm?" Gabi said from where she had stood up in front of him

"Can you help me up?" he pleaded with a blush and she smiled at him affectionately, helping him up. He inspected his damp knee, then looked to her.

"Thank you" he said sheepishly, then pulled her into a hug

"I love you Gabi" He said softly, stroking her hair at the back of her head. "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Bolton"

"I love you too, you old cripple" she said lovingly, kissing him as they embraced in the park. "And I can't wait to make a baby with you…" she mused with a smile, brushing against his hips "Wanna go practice?" she suggested with a grin which he returned, taking her hand and leading her from the park, praying his back wouldn't give in on him as her smile held a sexy promise only for him.

---

'_**Troy Bolton says 'I do' to Gabriella Montez**_

_**Sorry girls, but it is official, Troy Bolton (22) is off the market after he had a secret wedding to sweetheart, Gabriella Montez (18).**_

_**The pair jetted off to a private resort in the Seychelles on a secluded island to say their vows in a relaxed beach wedding with only close family as guests.**_

_**It is rumoured Gabi wore a simple white summer dress and a flower in her hair, while the groom donned surf shorts and a vest in the wedding of the year.**_

_**The couple have remained on the island for a few days to enjoy a honeymoon, while their guests jetted back to California and remained tight-lipped about the ceremony.**_

_**Hotel staff say the couple could not look more in love and the pair have been more than gracious during their stay.**_

_**We wish the happy couple well and we can't wait to see them back home as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.'**_

THE END


End file.
